


Yesterday is But a Dream

by blackrose_17



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared, Community: spn_j2_bigbang, F/F, F/M, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Top Jensen Ackles, off screen abuse, off screen rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Jensen Ackles laid eyes on Jared Padalecki he knew that the man belonged to him. Jared hasn’t trusted anyone since his last relationship ended in violence and now all his time is devoted to his daughter, Emily, but he can't deny that there is something about Jensen that calls to him. Is Jensen the missing piece in Jared and Emily’s lives? Is he the alpha that Jared’s always dreamed of finding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this is real this is just a work of fiction using familiar faces.  
> Beta by the always wonderful Royalladyemma  
> Art by: staticsintheair link coming very soon  
> This was my first time writing J2 and for this BB and I have a blast and I'm looking forward to writing more of this pairing.

 

 

Since he was old enough to understand what he was, Jared had longed for the day he could find the alpha meant especially for him, the one who would love and care for him like an alpha should love their omega. Jared had always wanted a family and when he learned that he was an omega he was thrilled beyond belief, he was among those who are blessed with ability to have children.

 

As he grew up and matured, his family tried to be supportive, really they did, but Jared knew that they couldn't understand or accept the fact that he was gay, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was an omega. In all of his life Jared could never once recall being attracted to a member of the opposite sex, although there was no lack of girls who tried to attract his attention, he _was_ a nice, good-looking boy. It was unanimously agreed upon in the girl’s restroom that Jared was a dreamy boy who could ask them to the cinema any time he wanted.

 

One day when Jared was fifteen, he brought his first boyfriend home to meet his family and he quickly felt a change in the air. After a rather tense dinner during which very little food was actually eaten but the stares and whispered comments flowed freely, Jared was told in no uncertain terms that if he wanted to live that disgusting and unnatural life of unholy sin then he needed to leave and not return; “…you are no longer welcome in our home…”

 

Luckily Jared still had one family member who couldn’t care less about who he chose to love. Jared had always been close to his Uncle Jeff and when his family kicked him out it was this uncle who let him move with him to finish high school and then stay with him until he started college and moved into student housing.

 

Ever since he was a small boy playing with his dogs or any other animal he found, Jared had always known two things: he wanted a mate and a family of his very own and he wanted to be a vet, nothing else; it was his dream job and that would never change.

 

College was a fresh start for Jared, full of wonderful opportunities and eye-opening experiences. It also brought into his life a man that would change everything.

 

Jared clearly remembers the day that he met Alex Smith; the man was everything that Jared had ever wanted in an alpha. He was tall, handsome and oh-so-very charming and he swept Jared off his feet from the very moment they met. It didn’t take long for Jared to fall head-over-heels in love with him.

 

Their romance was truly one of a fairytale come to life, with quiet walks in the park, moonlit picnics on the beach and hours of sweet talk and love-making. The only problem was that no matter how much Jared wanted it to happen, Alex simply refused to claim Jared as his one and only. He would never even knot him, no matter how much Jared pleaded with and begged his lover; Alex would never bite or knot him, never claiming him as his mate.

 

Then came the day when Jared found out that he was pregnant and he was over the moon with joy, it was the one more step in making all his dreams come true. Unfortunately Alex saw things differently; he became cold and withdrawn and more than once when they were out for dinner, taking a walk or even just doing the shopping, Jared saw Alex’s eye wander. In the beginning, Jared just dismissed it as a man’s natural attraction to a thing of beauty, the same way he would look at a painting or a sculpture. But then the looking turned into flirting and whispered conversations and on more than one occasion, Jared found unknown phone numbers written on scraps of paper in Alex’s pockets.

 

The first time Jared confronted Alex about his flirtatious behaviour was the first time that Alex hit him.

 

Jared could still remember the burning sting of his cheek and the taste of blood from where his teeth cut the inside of his mouth. Worst of all however, was the utter devastation that his lover, the father of his unborn child had physically struck him.

 

Upon hearing the sharp crack of his hand against Jared’s cheek, Alex had looked so horrified, been so tearfully apologetic and had he begged for forgiveness so sincerely that Jared had forgiven him on the spot. Alex had been so convincing when he vowed that he would never do anything like that ever again and Jared had been so deeply in love that the father-to-be believed him.

 

After that day Alex’s attitude changed dramatically and he seemed to be honestly excited about the nearing birth of their first child, becoming the doting and loving alpha that Jared always wanted and remembered from the first days of their relationship. For a while things seemed to have returned to the way they were, but no matter how hard he tried to put the incident behind him, in the back of Jared’s mind he never truly forgot that one act of violence; it proved that there was a different side to his lover, one that Alex successfully hid and one that continued to scare Jared when he let his mind drift back to that moment.

 

But Jared was in love, he was expecting his first child and he was willing to fight to make things work between them and so he stayed. Everything was fine; Alex doted on him for the remainder of his pregnancy, going out of his way to satisfy Jared’s food cravings, massaging his feet and back when they ached, and helping him prepare a nursery for their baby. Jared hoped that all this attention meant that his lover really had changed his tune and was willing to finally and openly claim Jared as his mate. It never happened.

 

On Christmas Eve, after a relatively easy birth, Jared welcomed Emily Lily into the world and for the second time in his life Jared fell in love. From the moment the nurse laid the precious bundle in his arms, Jared felt like a complete omega, one who had been blessed with a loving alpha and a beautiful child. As for the little girl’s other father, well… while Jared loved his little girl with his heart and soul, Alex did not feel the same. Once the pregnancy was over, he became distant and preoccupied, spending more and more time away from home and family.

 

Jared easily made the decision to put his studies on hold so that he could stay at home and raise Emily; the same could not be said for Alex however. He took increased workloads, he left early in the morning and was gone until late at night and on most weekends. Jared found he didn't mind the time alone because when Alex was home he found fault in everything that Jared did; the house was never clean enough, his dinner never warm enough and Emily was never quite enough. Jared worked tirelessly, trying his best to meet even Alex's most unreasonable expectations but it was simply never enough and Alex made no secret of the fact that he was never happy.

 

Then one day while sorting the laundry, Jared noticed a new scent clinging to Alex’s clothes, always on something he’d worn when he’d worked late. Even though nothing had changed around the house, his partner was suddenly acting happier than he’d been since before Emily was born. Despite the unknown cologne which Jared washed away with a triple rinse cycle, he foolishly continued to believe that Alex was finally starting to settle into his new role as a father and family man.

Oh how wrong and naive he was.

Genevieve Cortese had been Jared's best friend since they were in diapers and she had happily followed him from their small Texas hometown to the big city, getting an apartment in the next building. She was the first to notice the change in Jared and she loved him like a brother so when she discovered that Alex was cheating on Jared her first instinct had been to keep it a secret. It hadn't been an easy choice but then she saw how deeply her friend had fallen for the bastard and so she told Jared the truth. It had broken her heart to see how Jared devastated had been when he realised his whole world was falling apart.

Jared spent the day examining his emotions, exploring his options and making his plans for the future; having made a decision, that night he sent Emily to stay at Genevieve's while he confronted Alex. It had been brutal fight in which Jared held nothing back, demanding to know why no matter what he did, he was never enough. At first Alex had staunchly refused to admit anything, telling Jared that he was just being paranoid but when Jared confronted him with evidence of his dalliances, Alex had sneered at him, asking was it any wonder that he preferred to find companionship with real men instead of a house-bound wimp?

"How could you do this to us?” Jared couldn't understand how everything had all fallen apart. “I thought you were happy?"

A harsh laugh tore itself from Alex's throat, a sound that Jared had never heard before and it chilled him to the bone. "You're joking, right? You’ve never been anything but a convenient hole for me to use which was okay but then you had to go and get yourself knocked up! My family was so pleased that the family name was going to continue but then you had to go and have a girl; a lot of good she’ll ever be to me! When my bosses found out I was a family man they made me a partner at the firm and I quickly learned that when I wanted to impress clients… well, let’s just say you and the little brat had your uses."

Hearing Alex’s vitriolic and boastful outburst, Jared felt his heart shatter into a million pieces and fall around his feet; it took a minute before was able to speak and then he found himself asking in a choked-up voice, "But I thought..." Jared trailed off not willing to admit his dreams to Alex, too afraid that he’d be ridiculed.

A cruel smirk twisted Alex's lips into an ugly parody of a smile. "You thought what? You thought that I’d eventually claim you as my mate? Oh please! I can do so much better than you! You’re worthless! You’re nothing to me but a plaything and a punching bag and you’re not even very good at that! You've happily accepted every pitiful little scrap I’ve tossed your way because you're just that pathetic and you know, I almost – _almost_ –feel sorry for you."

Alex’s words did exactly what they were meant to do, they struck deep within Jared's heart, killing anything he might still have felt for Alex and they left a deep impact in his soul, a wound that he didn’t think would ever heal. He had been such a fool. It was at that precise moment that Jared made the decision that he wouldn't stay with a cheater; he was taking Emily and leaving, and he didn't care whether Alex liked it or not.

Summoning what little dignity he could muster, Jared took one last look around his home and then met Alex’s gaze head-on. "Well then I guess there’s only one thing left for me to do. Since I’m such a waste of your time, I won't stay here and disappoint you any longer. I'm taking Emily with me and you'll never see us again."

The blow that knocked Jared to the floor with a jarring thud took him completely by surprise and as he lay there with his head spinning he heard Alex say, "You're not going anywhere, Jared. You may be pathetic but you do have your uses and if you ever think of leaving me again I'll make sure that you are _never_ allowed to see Emily again. I’m a very well-off alpha, an up-and-coming lawyer with one of the city’s top firms, and I have extremely powerful friends. You're nothing but a weak-willed omega who was forced to give up his studies and stay home because he was too stupid to have safe sex.

“You don't have any skills so how do you plan to get a job? Without a job you can’t get a place to live or feed yourself much less a growing child, so who exactly do you think the courts – and remember, these are _my_ friends – would award custody to?" Alex threatened and the cold light of victory appeared in his eyes as he saw the defeat in Jared's eyes. In that instant he knew he’d been right to use Jared’s squalling brat as a weapon because it meant that he had won; Jared would do _anything_ to keep Emily safe. "Now I think it’s time you need to learn r your true place in my world."

A tiny whimper of fear escaped Jared's lips as he saw the cruel look on Alex's face and as Alex's fists and feet continued to rain mercilessly down on him Jared bit his lower lip until it bled. Until the moment he lost consciousness, he refused to give his tormentor the satisfaction of hearing him scream but it didn't stop there. When Jared regained his senses he discovered that he was tied face down to their bed and that night for the first time Jared thought that Alex might actually kill him.

As Jared laid there, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, he realised that Alex hadn't needed to use his fists to hurt him; all he had to do was remind him that while Alex would never be his, Jared was his property to do with as he pleased until he chose to throw him aside for someone better. While Jared was trying to come to terms with that heart-breaking fact, Alex decided to prove his point in an even more brutal way. Try as he might Jared wasn’t able to hold back his screams of pain as Alex took him without any preparation or warning, laughing with sadistic delight as Jared writhed in agony beneath him.

Once the rape was over and Alex was sated, Jared was a bloody mess; as he cleaned himself up, Alex warned again that if Jared thought of leaving then he would never allow him to see Emily again. Despite what had just happened to him, Jared couldn't let that happen and besides, Alex had been right; he had no place to go and no money saved up.

Jared was trapped in a living hell.

Any hopes of someday being mated to Alex died a fiery death that night and all Jared could hope for was that he would find somehow and someway to free him and his beloved Emily from their nightmare existence.

Over the months that followed, Jared stayed through it all, the cheating and the beatings, the insults and the ridicule; all the while lying to Genevieve about how happy he was with Alex. At night, while Alex slept so peacefully beside him, Jared was coming up with his own plan of survival; from the meagre allowance Alex gave him each week for groceries he hid away what money he could, slowly building it up his precious nest egg for the day when he and Emily could make their escape.

It wasn't until Alex turned his attention to Emily, threatening to make her the object of his violence, did Jared push his plans ahead. Alex had been growing more and more angry as time went on, finding fault with everything he and Emily did; nothing Jared did or said could make the man happy. At first Alex’s abuse of Emily was limited to shouting insults at her even when she was sitting and playing quietly with her toys. Fortunately she wasn’t old enough to understand what he was saying or why, she just knew that he was the mean man who made her cry and she would cringe in a corner whenever he came into the room. It broke Jared’s heart to see his beloved daughter turning into a terrified shell of herself.

Genevieve made it a point to check up on Jared and Emily at least once a day, usually first thing on the morning as soon as she knew Alex had left the house. Alex had always made it a point never to leave marks on Jared’s body that could be seen by the casual observer – although if you were to lift his shirt and look at his torso and back, or drop his trousers and look at his buttocks and thighs, the extent of the torture Jared endured was glaringly obvious. Genevieve discovered what was happening quite by accident early on in Jared’s new ‘life’ when she dropped by unannounced for coffee one morning and found him on the kitchen floor sobbing his heart out because he was unable to lift Emily from her crib. Alex had cracked several of his ribs the night before and simply breathing was almost too painful to endure, let alone add the strain of picking up his daughter and caring for her.

After helping Jared onto the couch – he had absolutely refused to lie on the same bed that Alex slept in – Genevieve spent the day caring for both Emily and Jared. She bathed, dressed and fed the baby, she did the dishes, vacuumed the floors and while Jared slept fitfully on the sofa, she even did the laundry, although when she went into the bedroom to change the linens the sight of Jared’s blood on the bedsheets made her so sick to her stomach that she was forced to vomit into the wastepaper basket, unable to get to the bathroom in time.

When Jared awoke from his nap, Genevieve sat him down with a strong cup of tea, spoke four little words: “Are you all right?” and then she just sat there and listened, absorbing every horrific, sickening detail of his hellish life under Alex’s brutish thumb. After more than two hours of mutual tears, Jared had confided everything to his best friend, including his fears for Emily’s continued safety and the basics of his escape plan. With time running short – Alex could come home at any moment, Genevieve gave Jared a strong but careful hug and went home, leaving behind her the first ray of hope that Jared had seen in nearly a year. Not even Alex’s brutal ‘love-making’ that night could dim the tiny flame of happiness that Jared concealed deep within his soul.

Unable to sleep that night, Genevieve had spent hours pacing the floor of her small apartment, the details of Jared’s story playing over and over again in her mind. When dawn broke she knew what she had to do and the moment she thought the hour was decent enough to make a phone call, Genevieve called Jared’s other best friend, Chad, and his mate Sophia. By nine that morning the three of them were the only other people on Earth who knew of Jared’s nightmarish existence and about his desperate plans.

When Genevieve came back from that first of many, many welfare checks on Jared the trio put their heads together and discussed what they had to do to ensure that their friend not only survived but that he got safely away from the maniac holding his hostage. Chad confessed that he had seen a change in Jared and he’d even stated point-blankly to Jared that he wasn't his normal, happy self and he wanted to know why. Jared had brushed off his worries with a nervous laugh and a charming anecdote about Emily. Chad wasn’t an idiot and he instinctively knew that the bastard who so carefully controlled every aspect of Jared's life was responsible for the change. By the time the three friends parted ways that evening, they had a firm yet flexible plan in place should Jared ever need their help at a moment’s notice.

Emily was in the middle of a bad night – she was cutting her first teeth – and nothing that Jared tried could get her to calm down. Jared had learned the hard way that there were two sides to Alex's personality: the loving, loyal and charming man the world got to see and the cold, cruel man who enjoyed making Jared's life miserable. Every gentle word Alex had ever spoken to Jared in the beginning of their relationship had been replaced with malicious barbs, every tender and loving touch replaced with bruises and pain. There were so many times when Jared had wished he’d never laid eyes on Alex but each time that thought crossed his mind Jared would instantly regret it.

Even though Alex had caused him nothing but pain and suffering, without Alex he would never have had Emily and _nothing_ he endured would ever make Jared regret giving birth to his daughter.

But that night was the turning point. Already in a bad mood when he walked through the door Alex lost his temper with Emily who was crying her tiny heart out. Jared knew the moment he saw the look in the other man’s eyes, the look that always meant pain for Jared. When he thought about it later, Jared will never understand how he got from the kitchen to the living room and in front of Emily an instant before Alex's fist came down on him.

The sheer force of the blow had Jared's teeth rattling in his skull and stars dancing in front of his eyes and he knew that Alex hadn't held back any of his strength and that scared the shit out of Jared. The devastating extent of the damage Alex could have done to a year-old baby’s head could have been deadly. That was the moment when Jared knew the time had come; he had to get out, not for himself but for his daughter. They had to get far, far away before Alex finally killed one of them.

"Keep that brat quiet!" Alex snarled as he glared down at Jared as he lay slumped on the floor, leaning against Emily’s crib. “I won’t tell you again!” Alex aimed a vicious kick at the other man’s body and then smiled with grim satisfaction as Jared cried out in pain.

Gasping for air, Jared forced himself to swallow back the bile that rose up in his throat as his head spun dangerously from the blow; he knew from experience that he probably had a mild concussion. "I'm sorry, Alex; she's having a rough night. Why don't you go out for a bit and I'll do my best to calm her down," Jared suggested, trying not to sound too eager. He needed to get Alex out of the house before he and Emily could safely make their escape.

Alex cocked his head thoughtfully, "Actually that's not a bad idea. There's this cute little omega from the office that's just been begging for me to knot her and I think it’s time I take her up on her offer.” He collected his keys, wallet and cell phone from the table in the entry way. “You have the weekend to make sure that brat is quiet because when I get back on Monday…" He left his unspoken threat hanging in the air as he opened the front door.

Jared didn't dare do or say anything but nod his head obediently as he watched Alex stalk out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He stayed where he was, listening intently to the sound of Alex's BMW pulling out of the driveway and even then he didn't dare move for another ten minutes; only when he was absolutely sure that Alex wasn't coming back did he get up and start moving.

He already had several bags packed, hidden away where Alex would never find them, but now that he knew they were leaving and never coming back, Jared pulled out one more bag and quickly filled it with myriad items that Alex would surely have missed if he’d packed them earlier. He took the largest of his daughter’s diaper bags and made sure that he had enough supplies for Emily till they got where they were going, including her favourite plush toys.

There was only one place that Jared knew they could go to that Alex wouldn't dare to come looking for him and that was his Uncle Jeff's place; his uncle had never taken a liking to Alex and as for Alex Jeff was probably the only person that he honestly feared and that was enough for Jared.

"Hey baby girl, were going to see your Uncle Jeff. I know that he's going to love you," Jared spoke softly to Emily as he bounced her up and down in his arms gently, hoping that he could calm her down enough to give him time to finish getting everything ready. Using that special intuition that only children seem to have, Emily could sense that there was a change coming because as soon as Alex was gone and she was back in her dad's arms her tears were over. "That's my good girl!" Jared cooed sweetly as he wrapped her in the handmade, antique crib quilt that Genevieve had given her and sure enough, once she was swaddled in such a familiar scent and feel, Emily quickly drifted off into a deep, exhausted sleep. Jared didn't move until he was sure that she was out like a light and then he carefully placed her in her carrier before rushing to get his own bags.

What was actually only a few minutes felt like an eternity to Jared as he scrambled to dig out the bags he had hidden. Fortunately Alex had given him cash for the weekly food budget just the day before so he sat at the kitchen table, triple-counting that plus the money he had managed to stash away, in hoping against hope that it would be enough to get him to his Uncle Jeff's place. Tears stung his eyes and he let out a huge sigh of relief when he realised that he had enough to pay for gas, cheap hotel rooms and food.

"Come on, Emily, we’re going to go see your Uncle Jeff," Jared whispered as he gently lifted his daughter's carrier and headed out of his car; it was an older model but it had never let him down in the past. The best thing was that it was _his_ car free and clear, bought before he’d met Alex and since he hadn’t paid for it, Alex barely cared about it, especially considering it wasn't the most expensive thing on the market. All Jared knew was Once upon a time it had led to him meeting Alex and now it would lead him far, far away from Alex.

With practiced ease Jared got Emily’s carrier secured in the car’s back seat and the bags stuffed in the trunk. As he shut the trunk’s lid the reality of what he was going to do hit him and he had to steady himself against the vehicle as he took several shuddering breaths. Finally satisfied that he was calm enough to drive, he climbed in the car, willing his hands to stop shaking and making a mental note to call Genevieve and Chad when he was safely far away. The last thing he did was throw his cell phone out the window as he merged into traffic, replacing it with the burner phone he’d bought as part of his escape plan.

Sometime later, when he reached the city limits, Jared looked in the rear-view mirror, saying one last good-bye to his home and then he smiled brightly. As much as he despised Alex for everything horrible he had done to him at least he had one good thing in his life to show for his time in hell and she was sleeping soundly in the backseat. "This is a new start for us, Emily, just you and me. I hope someday you'll understand why we had to leave but this is no way for you to grow up. I want the best for you and I'll do my best to give it to you." With a fierceness he’d never felt before, Jared made his heart-felt promise to his sleeping daughter. With a final glance at his past, Jared put his foot down on the accelerator; he had a promise to keep and the first step was getting as far away from his former prison as he could.

It hadn't been an easy trip; besides trying to entertain a bored baby who really didn’t like being confined to her seat all day, Jared was exhausted. He had never slept in such cheap hotels with impossibly hard beds before, his back ached something fierce and he’d eaten enough greasy diner food to last him the rest of his life. To make matters worse, he had been leered at and propositioned by so many creeps at gas stations and rest stops and on one occasion he barely escaped being raped by a meth-fueled trucker, suddenly none of that mattered as Jared saw the lights of his destination at last drawing closer. A quick glance at his watch and he winced at the time, praying that his uncle wasn't working the late shift and would be home to let them in. _‘I probably should have called him the last time I stopped for gas.’_

"We’re almost there, Emily," Jared whispered, hope filling him that they might finally be safe and as he looked in the mirror at her, he was sure she smiled in her sleep.

Growling under his breath about being disturbed and wiping the sleep from his eyes as he stomped down the stairs, Jeffery Dean Morgan didn't know what to expect when he opened the door to his house at three in the morning, but his rant died on his lips when he found his nephew standing on his doorstep with a bruised cheek, black eye and split lip. In direct contrast, Emily looked like a perfect little angel as she slept safely in his arms.

Jared looked lost and broken although there was a tiny hint of hope in his eyes. "Uncle Jeff, I need your help," he pleaded softly as tears unexpectedly started falling down his cheeks. “Please…”

Jeff didn't hesitate to pull Jared into his arms and hug him tightly although somehow both men were careful not to squash or wake the baby. The older man’s voice was thick with emotion as he replied without hesitation, "You've got it, my boy." Every protective instinct within Jeff was screaming at him, demanding that he hunt down the son of bitch who did this to his nephew and destroy him. Although he hadn’t had much contact with Jared over the last six months – Alex had cut Jared off from family and friends, forbidding him from making calls, writing letters or emails and from going out socially – Jeff had a pretty good idea as to who and where to start. ‘ _Smith, you're a dead man when I get my hands on you!’_ he vowed.

Finally safe within in his uncle's arms it took all of Jared's willpower not to simply collapse right there on the doorstep. "I'm so sorry… I know… the time…” Jared knew he was babbling so he sucked in a deep breath and admitted, “I didn't know where else to go," and as he heard those words, fresh tears fell from his eyes to dampen his uncle’s shoulder.

 Pulling back just far enough to look Jared in the eye – _‘you really need to get some ice on that,’_ he thought distractedly – Jeff decided then and there that the person who’d done this to his nephew was a dead man. "Hey, hey now, no tears. I'm always here for you. Now come on in, you look exhausted and I bet you could use a good night’s rest in a real bed." Wrapping his arm around Jared's shoulders Jeff escorted him inside, firmly shutting the door on the world outside.

 Hearing the door close behind him, Jared relaxed completely into his uncle's hold and for the first time in days, he allowed himself to truly believe that he was free and that he and Emily were safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Five years later_

"Daddy! It's time to get up!" A little girl’s voice sounded from the doorway just seconds before she launched herself up onto the bed.

 

An “Oof!” escaped Jared's lips as a small weight landed on his stomach, followed by two much heavier weights on his legs. Blearily he opened his eyes to see a sweetly dimpled grin shining down at him and long tangled locks dark of dark hair hung down tickling his face. "Good morning, Em, you're up early this morning." Jared tried to hide his smile; he had a pretty good idea of why his daughter so excited.

 

Emily gave her dad an exaggerated pout. "Daddy, could you forget? It’s only the most _important_ day of my life!” and not for the first time, Jared wondered where on earth his child had gotten such a streak for the dramatic. “Today is my first day of kindergarten!” Emily reminded her dad. Turning her attention to their two big dogs, she informed them, “I'm going to school today, and daddy is being very silly.”

 

Harley, who utterly devoted to Emily, woofed his agreement excitedly while Sadie let out a sad little whine; like Jared, she didn't want Emily to go either.

 

"I know that, munchkin, and I'm sure you'll have wonderful time." Jared forced himself to swallow back the tears that wanted to fall; his little girl was growing up and he could hardly believe that she was old enough to be starting school.

 

It had been five years since Jared found the strength and courage to walk away from Alex and the nightmare of abuse that he’d endured for so long. In all that time he had only seen the man once, just a couple weeks after he’d left. Alex had managed to track him down at his uncle's place where Jared and Emily would be staying until Jared got a job and managed to find a place for them to live.

 

_Although he felt safe in his uncle’s home, Jared still felt a trickle of fear that crawled down his spine each time the phone rang or there was a knock at the door. Each time he feared that it was Alex, that he’d finally tracked him down, that he’d come to drag him back to hell. Knowing that Jeff was in the kitchen preparing lunch for Emily, Jared summoned the courage to open the door himself – normally Jeff insisted on doing it. Jared’s heart immediately plummeted down to his feet as he found himself face-to-face with the man who had made_ few months _nearly a year of his life a living hell._

_"Well hello there, Jared," Alex purred seductively as he stared at his wayward lover. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that clearly said he was not happy that Jared had left him and that Jared needed to be punished for his transgression. More than anything else, though, Alex was angry that Jared had spoiled his plan; he was supposed to destroy the man’s spirit and then leave Jared behind a broken-hearted mess with nothing but their whiny brat to remember him by. Nowhere in the plan was Jared supposed to be safe and happy! "Your little vacation is over, Jared; it's time to stop all this foolishness and come home. The house is a mess and you’re behind in your chores.”_

_“No.” Somewhere Jared found the strength to defy Alex._

_Eyes widening in disbelief at Jared’s unprecedented rebellion, Alex reached out and took his arm in a bruising grip. Neither one noticed the third man who quietly joined them until Jared was abruptly pulled away. Without warning Alex felt a closed fist meet the side of his face and the force of the blow knocked him down on his ass. A snarl began to form on Alex's lips only to die at the sound of the shotgun cocking._

_"You come near my nephew and great-niece again and I will make sure that it's the last thing you ever do," Jeff growled out the warning as he aimed the shotgun at Alex’s head, his finger twitching on the trigger and his eyes daring the man to force him to pull it._

_Cautiously climbing to his feet, Alex kept his eyes focused on the barrel of the gun. He wasn't a fool; he knew that he could never take on and defeat Jeffery Dean Morgan gun or no gun. He looked Jared up and down derisively and then sneered, "You can keep them; I’ve found my mate and she's perfect. She’ll give me the strong, intelligent children_ I _someone of my status deserves.” Raising his head and staring down his nose imperiously, Alex announced, “I wash my hands of them." He didn't need Jared anymore, not when he’d found someone he was happy with and whom he was pleased to call his mate._

_Truth be told, he didn't want or need to put up with either him or Emily any longer and the more Alex thought about it the more he understood that this was actually the happiest day of his life. ‘I am finally rid of this disgusting burden,’ and a tiny smile made its way across his face as he realised he also trampled on Jared's heart as well. "You're pathetic, Jared; you’re nothing now but damaged goods! No one ever want to be saddled with such a weak, useless omega. Every day I give thanks that I never made you my mate.” Alex was thrilled when he saw that his last comment hit home with Jared and he added, “Why would I want to be tied to a total loser like you for the rest of my life."_

_Jeff saw the pain those words caused reflected in his nephew’s eyes and growled dangerously, his finger slowly starting to squeeze the trigger; ‘it would be so damn easy to kill this bastard,’ he thought; ‘I don’t think anyone will miss him.’ "You've got exactly ten seconds to get your sick, sorry ass off my property before I have you thrown in jail. On the other hand, maybe I should just do the world a favour and put a bullet in your brain. I’m sure Jared wouldn’t mind being rid of an abusive asshole like you."_

_Only a truly stupid person with a death wish would dare to mess with an overly-protective and ready-to-kill Jeffery Dean Morgan and Alex Smith maybe a lot of things but stupid, sadly wasn't one of them. No matter how much Jeff wished for the chance to shoot the man Alex slowly raised his hands and backed down the steps, never taking his eyes off the shotgun._

_Jeff kept his gun raised until Alex was gone, then and only then did he relax, put the gun’s safety on and locked it back in the hall closet’s gun safe. Turning to his nephew he slipped his arm around his shoulders and said, "Jared, you didn't need that man in your life, son, and I’m proud of you. You made the right call to take Emily_ and _leave before anything happened to her. Trust me when I say I'm going to make sure that Alex Smith pays for everything he did to you," Jeff vowed and it was a vow he would keep. He had some very powerful people in very high places; the bastard would never know what happened to him._

_Feeling slightly giddy with relief Jared slowly shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Uncle; I'm finally free of him, aren't I?" That was all Jared wanted, to put everything behind him and raise Emily in a home of peace, love and safety._

_Although he didn’t say anything in front of his nephew, Jeff wasn't sure; men like Alex who took so much pleasure in wielding absolute power over others didn't give up that easily, not when they had tasted the fear of someone weaker than themselves. Thankfully Jared had proven that Alex's hold wasn't that strong considering that he’d had the presence of mind and the strength of self to leave his tormentor. He didn't want to lie to his nephew but he didn't want to shatter Jared's hopes either._

_"Yeah, you're free of him, he looked pretty scared when he left. Now you go take care of that sweet little girl of yours and I'll be there in a minute," Jeff promised, giving Jared a slight push towards the kitchen. “She’s waiting for her lunch.”_

_Nodding his head Jared_ _hurried off to check on Emily, cursing himself for having her alone for even a moment._

_After watching Jared rush back to his daughter, Jeff stared off into the direction Alex had headed; he had only one thing on his mind. There had to be a way or to make sure that Alex never threatened his family again. ‘No matter what,’ he thought, ‘I have to ensure that Jared and Emily are safe.’_

"Daddy! Get up!” Emily's voice pulled Jared from his thoughts. “I need to get ready."

 

Smiling at his daughter’s contagious excitement, Jared could only shake his head; he couldn't remember being this excited for his first day of class but that was his Emily. From the moment she could understand the bedtime stories she heard every night, she’d loved learning about new things and enjoyed starting out on her own big adventures. Jared had known that she’d inherited his disposition and was therefore pure omega by the time she was two years old; she had an interest in and a need to look after everyone. Jared fondly remembered that any time he got sick he always had a small, sometimes quite bossy, nurse looking after him. "All right, sweetie, why don't you go get dressed in that pretty outfit we picked out last night and once we're both ready I'll do your hair, okay?”

 

A bright smile appeared on Emily's face. "I'll go get ready; you'll remember to use the backpack that Aunt Gene got me?" she asked narrowing her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

 

The laughter that wanted so badly to break free at over how serious his daughter sounded about her new backpack was hard to keep in but somehow Jared managed to do it. Knowing that his best friends would be worried sick about them, Jared had gotten in touch with her, Chad and Sophia shortly after they’d arrived at Jeff’s house. They had maintained regular contact after that and Genevieve had even stayed with them on numerous occasions.

 

On one such visit Genevieve and Emily had discovered a mutual love for Doctor Who and ever since then his daughter was hooked to on the classic Doctor Who series. Emily had even decided that when she was old enough she was going to be one of the Doctor's companions. In honour of her first day of school, Genevieve had sent her favourite niece a TARDIS backpack, which Jared had to admit was really quite cute. Her Uncle Chad, a total Doctor Who geek, had naturally encouraged her dreams and had sent her everything he could get his hands on that a future companion would need.

 

"Alright baby, I'll make sure your backpack has everything you’ll need and no…” Jared shook his head, “…you may not take your sonic screwdriver with you." He already knew what his daughter was going to ask; like the Doctor, she rarely went anywhere without it.

 

Emily's beguiling pout made a prompt return and it took all of Jared's willpower not to cave in and let his daughter bring her favourite toy with her. "How about this, I'll bring it with me when I pick you up from school, is that okay?" Jared offered.

 

Emily thought about it for a moment, she knew that her dad wasn't going to change her mind and let her take it to school but at least this way she could still show it off after school. She just hoped that there would be someone who liked Doctor Who as much as she did. "All right, daddy, that sounds fair,” Emily nodded solemnly. “Just remember you promised to take lots of photos for Aunt Gene, Aunt Sophia, Uncle Chad and Uncle Jeff."

 

Jared knew full well that their family members wanted photos and he wanted his own copies as well. "I won't forget, baby," Jared promised crossing his fingers over his heart.

 

"Okay, daddy,” satisfied Emily nodded her head. “Can I have Pop Tarts for breakfast?" she asked flashing him her dimpled smile.

 

This time Jared didn't bother to hold back his laughter as he snagged his daughter, tugged her down into the fluffy folds of the duvet and started tickling tummy. "No, you can't monkey; you need something healthy to eat."

 

For several minutes chaos filled Jared’s bedroom as Emily shrieked with laughter and the dogs jumped about and barked madly. Finally, he released his daughter, flushed pink with excitement, and set her on her feet. “Go get dressed and we’ll have breakfast,” Jared gently patted her on the bottom as he pushed her towards the door. “Don’t forget to bring me your hairbrush, okay?”

 

Emily tried her characteristic pout one last time but she knew that her dad wouldn't give in, he never did. "Fine." Only a child could pull off the utterly perfect sulky look that graced Emily's face. Pressing a kiss to her dad's cheek Emily scrambled off the bed and scampered towards the door; she had to get ready for her first day of school!

 

Jared watched as Emily bounced out of his room accompanied by the dots, as usual; he could hardly believe that his little girl was growing up so fast. "Good thing Uncle Jeff still has that shotgun, we’re going to need it when she's old enough to start dating, which won’t happen until I'm dead,” Jared vowed as he laid back in bed not quite ready to face his daughter's first day of school.

"Uncle Jeff!"

 

Jeff barely had time to set his coffee cup down and brace himself as a small blur came charging down the steps towards him and flung themselves at his legs. "Hey there, munchkin, let’s look at you.” Jeff pulled his great-niece back far enough to get a look at her and nearly burst into laughter as he noticed her shirt; she was wearing the Doctor Who Pony shirt that Chad had given her for her birthday. Always a strong-minded child, he wasn't at all surprised by her choice of clothing. “You‘re growing into such a beautiful young lady," he managed to tell her with a straight face, and he meant every word.

 

Emily grinned up at her uncle. "Do you like my outfit?" Emily made a perfect pirouette, showing off her outfit; besides the deep purple shirt she wore a pair of white jeans with purple flowers on the pockets. She also wore a pair of shoes that Jared had hunted down that looked like a female version of the 10th Doctor's famous Converse shoes. Emily's dark hair was brushed and pulled into what looked to Jeff like a rather complicated-looking braid and he was once again amazed at Jared's skills.

 

"You're the prettiest companion there is," Jeff told her honestly, earning an even wider grin from Emily; he was thankful that with every passing day Emily looked more and more like Jared and less like Alex. As far as he was concerned, it was a miracle; the last thing any of them needed was a constant reminder of her bastard father.

 

"Thank you, Uncle Jeff.” Emily curtsied gracefully. “Guess what, dad won't let me take my sonic screwdriver with me,” she informed him in a tone that sounded completely heartbroken.

 

With Emily's backpack in his hands Jared arrived in the entry way just in time to hear his daughter's remark and he rolled his eyes. "I already promised you that I would bring it along with me when I picked you up,” Jared reminded her.

 

Emily turned her attention to her uncle, giving him her biggest puppy-dog-eyes look, the one that she’d learned from Jared. Jeff shook his head and held up his hands. "Sorry little one, but if your dad has already told you no then there’s nothing I can do to change his mind."

 

Sighing dramatically, Emily’s shoulders sank, she’d had a feeling her uncle was going to say that, but it didn’t hurt to try. Then, like most children she got over it quickly. "What are you doing here, Uncle Jeff?"

 

Grinning Jeff lifted her up into his arms. "Why I had to see my best girl off to school; today’s a very important day for you."

 

Emily nodded proudly. "Yep, I'm starting school today," she announced importantly.

 

"I know, sweetheart, and that is a very big step,” Jeff agreed.

 

"Uncle Chad told daddy that he better be careful because I might find my mate there,” Emily informed her uncle as she scrunched up her nose. "What is a mate?"

 

Jared groaned quietly; he hadn't planned on telling his uncle what Chad had told him. He had no idea what had given his best friend such a ridiculous idea; there was no way his baby was going to find her mate, she was only five, for heaven’s sake!

 

Jeff's jaw ticked dangerously and Jared knew that look well. "That's nothing you have to worry about, pumpkin; your Uncle Chad was just playing around.” He gave Jared a glance that said, _“We’re going to have a long talk about what you should be saying in front of her."_ Turning back to his niece, Jeff winked at her. “You’re going to have a wonderful day, I promise,” he told her. Jared knew that after their talk, Jeff was going to be having a very serious discussion with Chad and he wanted to feel bad for his friend but really, Chad had earned whatever Jeff gave him for saying something like that in front of a child.

 

"Remember what daddy taught you about whatever Uncle Chad told you?" Jared asked his daughter.

 

Furrowing her brow Emily thought for a moment before smiling brightly. "Never listen to anything Uncle Chad says,” she quoted seriously.

 

"Very wise advice," Jeff agreed with Jared's way of thinking.

 

Emily wasn't sure why everyone told her not to listen to her Uncle Chad's advice; she thought he had some great ideas, like filling a kiddie pool with chocolate milk or chocolate pudding and digging in with a long straw or a big spoon.

Misha Collins loved the first day of class. He loved seeing all the bright new faces that he was responsible for; it was so refreshing to see them at beginning of their journey into education. Misha was an anomaly amongst his kind, as an alpha it was rather unusual for him to take such a service-oriented job. Most alphas wanted to be military commanders, leaders, doctors, CEO's, or lawyers, but not Misha; he’d always wanted to teach.

 

As a child he'd been lucky enough to have teachers who’d made learning exciting and who’d encouraged him to expand his horizons by reading books on a wide-ranging variety of subjects. While other kids his age were idolising football players, actor and musicians, Misha found his heroes in those who were dedicated to helping shape the minds of future generations. When Misha began his student-teaching tenure, he understood why his mentors were so enthusiastic about their work. There was just something so mentally and emotionally freeing about working with children; they didn't have the usual hang-ups that most adults had and he found that it was rather refreshing.

 

"Mr Collins!" A happy voice shouted, catching his attention.

 

Misha wasn't at all surprised to see that the first student to arrive was Emily Padalecki and her father. When all his future students and parents came to register for classes, Misha made it a habit to sit down and meet them, to get a feeling for the kinds of students he would be working with. He also needed to make sure that the parents were okay with an alpha teaching their children.

 

It didn't happen often but there were still the traditional types who firmly believed in the ancient caste system, that alphas should be in positions of power and handle alpha jobs, betas should perform beta jobs and omegas should limit themselves to omega jobs. In the past Misha had experienced alpha parents pulling their children out of his class simply because they believed that it was wrong for an alpha to take a lowly job that should have been more appropriately done by an omega or a beta.

 

From the moment he’d met Emily Padalecki he’d known that she was special, that she was intelligent beyond her age – thanks in no small part to Jared’s early home schooling disguised as fun and games – and that she as a learner she wasn’t your typical omega. Misha had a feeling that Emily was going to defy all the stereotypical roles and do whatever she wanted to do in life and never be satisfied with what she was _supposed_ to do.

 

Her father on the other hand had been just a little skittish with him when they’d first met and when he’d held out his hand to Jared, Misha had seen the very real flash of fear in his eyes – which the man had tried unsuccessfully to hide – when he’d realised that he was in the presence of an alpha. The only reason that Misha was able to recognize what Jared had gone through was because his own mate, Matt, had a similar background; as a teen he’d been assaulted by a trusted family friend and neighbour. He could tell that Jared had been abused by an alpha and it made Misha sick to his stomach to think of any alpha harming a weaker omega. Alphas were instinctively imbued with the need to keep an omega safe, it was as natural to them as breathing. For an alpha to break that millennia-long behaviour made Misha want to hunt the bastard down and rip him limb from limb in the most painful way possible for daring to lay a finger on such a sweet omega as Jared.

 

After he’d accidentally-on-purpose let it slip that he was happily mated Jared seemed to relax in his presence, but Misha hadn't missed the brief sense of longing he’d picked up from Jared. Given that Jared maintained a marked distance from him, Misha wondered if Emily’s father was even aware that he longed for a mate of his own. Unfortunately, having been through it all with Matt, Misha knew that Jared’s past relationship didn't make him open to trusting.

 

As an honourable alpha, Misha knew he was going to have to do something about Jared’s reticence. _'Matt’s going to laugh at me for finding another matchmaking project this year, but I can’t let him spend the rest of his life alone. Now I just have to figure out who would be a good fit for Jared.'_ But it just the first day of school, there would be plenty of time for that later; _‘right now I_ _have_ _a_ student to focus _on.”_

 

"Well good morning, Miss Emily, don't you look lovely today.” Misha bent down so he could look Emily in the eyes.

 

Emily grinned brightly as she smiled up at him. "Thank you, Mr Collins. I'm really looking forward to learning."

 

That was something that didn't surprise Misha one little bit. "Well I'm very glad to hear that and remember, I told you to call me Mr Misha, Mr Collins reminds me of my father." Misha never got the hang of his students call him by his last name; it felt so impersonal to have a bunch of five-year-olds calling him Mr Collins.

 

Having been raised to always respect her elders, Emily turned and looked at her father. “Is that all right, dad?”

 

Jared nodded. “If Mr Col… Mr Misha says that’s what he wants, then it’s all right. Just remember it only applies here at school, not to any other adult, okay.”

 

“Okay, dad,” Emily nodded her head with a serious look on her face. "Right, I'll remember. So when do we get started, Mr Misha?"

 

Both Jared and Misha looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness. "As soon as the other students arrive; why don't you take your daddy inside and have him help you pick out your seat and cubby?" Misha suggested. He’d seen the sadness that dimmed Jared’s eyes when he realised that it was time to let Emily go and return home without her. It was obvious that while Emily was thrilled to be starting school Misha knew that it wasn't going to be as easy for her dad.

 

"Yay! Come on, dad!" Dancing with excitement, Emily grasped her dad's hand and dragged him into the school; Jared shot Misha a thankful look over his shoulder. He knew what the teacher had just done and he was truly grateful; despite all the thought and planning he’d put into preparing for this momentous day, he just wasn't quite ready to leave his daughter just yet.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Jeffery Dean Morgan stalked into the station looking like a growling bear, everyone instinctively backed up and got out of his way, some even ran from the room in fear. The rumours of what became of those who crossed him in this mood were legendary.

 

Everyone ran but Jim Beaver, Jeff's old partner and his oldest friend from before the force. They’d been best friends since kindergarten and they’d stolen apples together from Old Man Gerber’s orchard when they were eight; at twelve they’d shared their first cigarette behind the garage and at sixteen they’d learned to drive in the Morgan’s old pick-up truck. Jeff had introduced Jim to his wife and had been Jim’s best man at their wedding; he was godfather to all four of Jim and Samantha’s children. They’d applied to the police department together and had been each other’s study buddy throughout the academy. They had such an excellent working relationship that the department’s powers-that-be had kept them teamed up; as detectives Jeff and Jim had the highest case closure rate in decades. They’d finally parted ways when Jeff had accepted the position of Chief of Detectives; Jim enjoyed the thrill of the chase too much to leave the streets, so he now trained the new detectives.

 

Lifting his head from their latest case file, Jim took one look at Jeff's dark scowl and sighed deeply. "Do I even want to know what’s put you in this mood or is it better for my sanity not to ask questions and just let you deal with this on your own?" Jeff rarely got into these moods but when he did, Jim knew from past experience that things could go either way.

 

"Emily's starting school today and of all things, Chad Michael Murray had the smart idea to tell Jared that she might meet her future mate today," Jeff informed everyone. “To make things worse, Emily overheard him and now she’s asking questions about what’s a mate and so on.”

 

The entire squad, expect for a few who were unfamiliar with Jeff’s family situation, let out a collective ‘ahh’; that explained Jeff's grouchy mood. They wondered if Chad was a dead-man-walking and two rather enterprising detectives actually started a pool as to Chad’s fate.

 

Detective Jensen Ackles turned to look at his partner. "Who’s Emily?" He was a recent transfer to Morgan's division and was still learning about everyone’s personal life. In any event, he had never seen his fellow alpha so cantankerous and he figured she was probably his granddaughter.

 

His partner, Chris Kane, let out a hearty belly laugh; the omega knew full well what was bothering Jeff. "Emily is Jeff's great-niece; she’s an adorable little five-year-old who has Jeff wrapped around her finger. The man even has a standing order in place that when Emily is old enough to start dating the boys are to be profiled and then tailed to make sure there’s no funny business going down."

 

Jensen bit his lips in order to hide his smile; his own brother had made him promise to do the same thing when _his_ daughter got old enough to date. Willing to play along, Jensen had even promised to loan him his gun to wave around for show whenever a boy came to the house. "Trust me, I understand, man; my brother is suffering from the same overly-protective mindset and he made me give him the same kind of promise."

 

Chris laughed again but Jensen could see the way his partner's eyes kept flicking to Jeff's office where the chief could be seen pacing back and forth and muttering under his breath. It was no secret to Jensen that his new partner was really rather drawn to their chief and Jensen could damn well see the possessiveness and the need to claim Chris as his own in Jeff's eyes whenever he looked at the other man. The other day in the break room Jensen had learned from Steve that Jeff had even threatened more than one alpha when they’d **g** otten too close to Chris for his taste.

 

"You know you want to so why don’t you just go in there and make sure he's okay. Something tells me that Jeff won't mind being interrupted by you,” Jensen could not have hinted any broader to his partner.

 

Blushing a bright red, Chris socked Jensen hard on the arm. "I have no idea what you're talking about!” Chris growled under his breath; sure, he may enjoy a fantasy or two about Jeff in the privacy of his own home, but really who wouldn't? Jeffery Dean Morgan was everything an omega or a beta could ever want in an alpha but Chris didn't harbour any delusions as to whether or not he actually had a chance with Jeff. It was no secret in the station that the alpha had had a clear and very firm policy that he wouldn't date or mate with anyone who worked under him. While it sucked for him, Chris could easily understand Jeff's reasoning; becoming involved with a co-worker and subordinate could lead to accusations of favouritism or worse, the death of a partner in the field.

 

Casting one last longing look at Jeff, Chris grabbed his coat from the rack and then tossed his partner his jacket. "Come on; let's go find some bad guys to arrest." He just wasn’t in the mood to be made fun of today.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes with frustration; this wasn't the first time that Chris stubbornly changed the subject when he and Jeff were being discussed and he knew it wouldn't be the last. It was so obvious that Chris and Jeff were meant to be together and so he refused to let it go. He just wished that Jeff would take the bull by the horns and claim Chris already; it wasn't easy dealing with a frustrated omega! "Yeah, sure, whatever.” Jensen caught his jacket and shrugged into it. “But sooner or later you're going to have to stop lying to yourself,” he reminded his partner.

 

“Oh shut up! I'll deal with it later,” Chris muttered under his breath as he roughly ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stand on end, and as he stalked out of the precinct he very pointedly did not look at Jeff's office and so he missed see the alpha's hungry eyes trained on him.

 

Jared loved working at the Ferris Animal Shelter and Vet Clinic; as far as he was concerned it was a dream-come-true job. He had always possessed a natural affinity for working with animals and in return they easily responded to his gentle touch and calming personality. He would be forever thankful to his uncle for introducing him to Jim Beaver and his beautiful mate, Samantha. The beta had been warm and nurturing to him from the moment they’d met, something Jared had truly missed ever since his falling out with his own family at such an early age. Samantha had taken one look at him and had hired him on the spot to work at her clinic. Easily fitting in with the other members of staff, Jared quickly realised that he had found a home and he never wanted to leave.

 

As the mother of three boys, all alphas and still at home, and a daughter who was grown and off on her own, Samantha was currently the only woman in her household and so she’d become totally enamoured with petite little Emily from the moment they’d met. At two years of age, the child was quite precocious and in danger of becoming somewhat of a tomboy, having only Jeff and Jared as role models. The two females had bonded instantly at their first meeting and ever since she’d been an important and much-needed female influence on Emily. Such a relationship hadn’t even crossed Jeff’s mind when he’d introduced the couple to his family, but he’d been delighted when they’d hit it off so well.

 

The Ferris Clinic was well-known in the city for its pioneering and award-winning work with homeless, abandoned and abused animals. It was where Jared had had adopted both Harley and Sadie from. Harley had been brought in by a concerned citizen after witnessing the dog be hit by a car whose driver hadn't cared about the animal he had just hit. Harley had been in bad shape and Jared could remember being utterly terrified that the dog wouldn't make it but by some miracle it did. Jared had always wanted a dog but Alex had refused to allow “…a filthy, disease-ridden animal in my house…” and so Jared’s desire to have a pet had died.

 

As much as he loved having Jared and Emily living with him, Jeff knew that the pair needed a home of their own. He harboured the hope that Jared would find his true mate and settle down, and to do that he needed privacy. Despite Jared’s best attempts at stopping him, his Uncle Jeff had insisted on co-signing a bank loan so the young family could get a house of their own, complete with a yard big enough for a swing set for Emily and a dog or two.

 

Jared loved Harley right from the start and had been so thankful when the animal had recovered from its injuries, although it would always have a slight limp. Unfortunately, because it wasn’t a cute puppy any longer, no one wanted to adopt it and so it languished at the clinic for several weeks, during which Jared became quite attached it to. His instinct was to take Harley home with him but he just wasn't sure if Emily would be safe around such a big dog.

 

The choice was taken out of Jared’s hands one afternoon when preschool let out early due to a power failure in the neighbourhood; as a favour, one of the other parents had dropped Emily off at the clinic. Jared happened to be out in the yard walking, exercising and playing with the dogs and Emily had fallen in love with Harley at first sight. She wanted to take him home right then and there, but Jared still had his doubts, thinking a small-breed dog or even a cat would be better suited for a little girl. However, like all things when Emily wanted something she went right for it and when Jared wouldn’t take Harley home with them that night, she cried herself to sleep.

 

When Jared went back to work on Monday, the overnight attendant told him that Harley had curled up in the corner with Emily’s sweater, which she’d forgotten out on the yard, howling and whining all weekend and had even refused to eat. Harley’s story reminded Jared of Emily had been melancholy all weekend herself and it broke Jared's heart to see them both sad. Finally accepting that resistance was futile, as they say, he brought Harley home with him that night and soon realised he’d made the right call when he found Harley becoming Emily’s best friend and watchdog; he was never far from wherever Emily was.

 

Now Sadie on the other hand, had been a complete but welcome surprise. One afternoon while walking back to work from a late lunch, Jared found the sweetest puppy in the alley he always cut through; the little creature was filthy dirty, obviously hungry and clearly abandoned and in need of a home. Jared had taken one look at her big brown eyes and knew instantly that he couldn't just leave her. He’d taken her to the clinic with him, checked her out, bathed and fed her and then smuggled her home as a surprise for Emily when she returned from her play date. Harley had adopted the puppy as his own, letting her eat first, teaching her how to play and snuggling her against his warm belly at night. As for Emily, she was completely enamoured with the baby and insisted on carrying her everywhere until she finally became too heavy. Jared was thrilled that Sadie fit in perfectly, just like the missing piece to their little family.

 

It hadn't been easy for Jared – or the dogs, for that matter – to leave Emily at school. In fact it was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do and it was killing him keeping himself from calling and checking in on her. For what felt like the tenth time that day Jared found his hand drifting over to his cell phone, twitching with the need to call and see if his daughter was missing him even half as much as he was missing her. Instead he forced his hand away from his pocket and bent down to pick up the black lab puppy that they were boarding; she’d had been chewing on his shoe for not giving him the attention she wanted.

 

His boss, Samantha Ferris, gave him a knowing, understanding smile, a smile which grew as Jared lifted the puppy up and cuddled her gently to his chest. Not even a blind man could have missed the utterly content look in the pup’s eyes, she was right where she wanted to be as evidenced by the way her eyes slowly closed and she fell fast asleep. "I know it's tough, honey,” Samantha consoled him, “but watching them grow up is all a part of life. I’ve been in your shoes four times now so I understand just how you’re feeling. I'm proud of you for not giving in to the desire to call every ten minutes to check on Emily." She leaned in closer and confided, “The first day our oldest went to kindergarten, Jim actually hung around outside the school all morning and most of the afternoon, just in case his baby girl didn’t like it and wanted to go home.”

 

Jared chuckled then hung his head and scratched the pup behind her ears; she didn’t wake up but her little back foot started waving in the air. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for her to grow up. Can't she stay my baby a little longer?" Jared asked.

 

Always the mother and used to dealing with the sometimes fragile emotions of the men in her life, Samantha smoothed down Jared's hair and shook her head. "She'll always be your baby but she's also got to grow up and you need to let her."

 

"But I don't _want_ her to grow up, at least not this quickly." Jared knew he was whining but considering the circumstance he could be allowed to act like this.

 

"I understand how you feel, really I do; I felt the same way about Alona. She’s my first born and my only daughter, but I let her go and because I did, she and Genevieve found each other and are now building a life of their own together. I knew she needed to spread her wings and find her own place in this world just like you will one day with Emily,” Sam pointed out to Jared. “But don't worry, you still have many years ahead with Emily being your baby."

 

"I know I'm being silly but I can't help it, she's my little girl," Jared admitted in a small voice. “She’s all I have.”

 

Shaking her head again at the little boy tone of his voice, Sam chuckled. "You're not being silly, Jared; this is something every parent goes through, it's only natural to want to protect your child from the world and you’re not the only one who feels that way about Emily. I know that Jim had to stop Jeff several times from doing full background checks on everyone who works at Emily’s school.”

 

That earned her a smile; Jared had no trouble whatsoever seeing his uncle doing something like that. "I dread to think what would happen if she ever gets a bully." Jared didn't want his daughter to be picked on or to become the target of someone to take their anger out on but he knew that was a part of life and he was prepared in any event. Unfortunately, he just wasn't sure what his uncle would do to deal with the problem should it ever happen.

 

Emily had become an unofficial mascot for Jeff’s squad; he bragged on her constantly and hers was the only framed photograph he had on his desk. Sam shuddered, oh how she dreaded to think of what not only Jeff would do but also the rest of his men; they all adored his grand-niece. "Well if he tries anything, just send him my way and I'll keep him in line." Sam may be a beta but even the most hardened alpha knew better than to cross her; she was a formidable force when her temper was up.

 

Taking a minute to consider the true value and meaning of her promise, Jared grinned; he actually felt a quite bit better knowing that his family would be well looked after under Sam's watchful eyes. "Thanks Sam, I think I'm ready to get back to work now." While his fears and worries weren't completely gone he was a little more comfortable with the fact that he couldn't hold onto Emily forever; she had to grow up sometime.

 

"Considering everything that needs doing around here that would be nice, but I think a few of your furry friends have been missing your attention." When Jared just looked at her in confusion Sam grinned and pointed downwards amazed that Jared had missed the small group of kittens attacking the laces of his left shoe with typical feline ferociousness while the two siblings of the pup in his arms were busy taking over his right shoe with slobbery enthusiasm.

 

For a moment Jared could only stare in delight at the sight of four tiny kittens batting his shoelace like it was the most interesting thing in the world and the two sets of dark eyes gazing up at him from where their heads rested on his other shoe, waiting for him to start playing with them. With a jolt Jared realised that in his fears about Emily growing up too fast he’d missed his favourite time of the day. "I'm so sorry guys, I've been ignoring you! I’ll make up to you and we'll have an extra-long play time, okay?" Jared promised and took the happy barks and meows as acceptance.

 

Sam watched Jared head for the playroom followed by a small army of kittens and puppies. "Hopefully that will keep him from worrying for the rest of the day. Maybe I should send some over to the precinct to keep Jeff occupied." The idea of gruff Jeffery Dean Morgan playing with a bunch of kittens and puppies was a rather fond image, one that had her giggling like a schoolgirl, and Sam was sure that if she did arrange a little visit at to the station she’d more than likely find several good souls who’d provide a home for those that really needed one. "I'll have to see about unleashing Emily and Jared on Jeff, no one can resist those combined puppy dog eyes."

 

 

Emily truly loved school and she was a gifted learner, Mr Misha was the best, after her dad and uncle of course, and she couldn't wait for show-and-tell day because Mr Misha had said that she could bring in Harley and Sadie, and best of all, he liked Doctor Who.

 

She’d also made a new friend during recess; his name was Nate Harris-Carlson and he liked dogs. Most importantly he liked Doctor Who and thought Donna was the best, which was also very important. Unlike her, Nate was an alpha but he acted like Uncle Jeff so it didn't bother her and they sat together in class, played together on the swing set and ate together at lunchtime.

 

Emily had lots of friends from her old daycare and kids she played with on her street who now attended her kindergarten, but Nate was her first ‘school friend’ and that made him special; she couldn't wait for her daddy to meet her new friend.

 

Misha grinned as he watched the brunette girl and the redheaded boy laughing and playing together; out of everyone in his class he never expected those two to become friends. Emily was outgoing and excited about school, while Nate slouched in and couldn’t care less about anything other than playtime, yet that all changed when Nate was assigned a seat next to Emily. The self-assured little omega wasted no time in declaring that he was going to be her new friend and she wasn't taking no for an answer. Misha had never seen an alpha actually go speechless before; Emily was certainly not going to be an ordinary omega and he couldn't wait to see what excitement she would bring to his class.

Jared was early to pick Emily up after her first day, he knew he’d have to wait outside, but he couldn't help it; they’d never been separated for more than an hour or two since the day she’d been born. He was pleased to see that he wasn't the only anxious parent; there was a beautiful redheaded woman approaching the school from the other direction.

 

Having reached her destination a little earlier than planned, Danneel Harris-Carlson immediately spotted the tall man who could only be described as a Greek god. _'Damn! Whoever snags him is one lucky alpha or beta. Hell, if I was an alpha I’d sure be tempted!'_ As the two met by the front walk, she held up her hand in greeting. "First day of school?" Danneel asked; she could see the hint of nervousness in his eyes.

 

Jared smiled, flashing a bit of his dimples. "How could you tell?" he asked.

 

"Trust me, I know the signs,” she laughed. “It's my son's first day of school and he wasn't happy with going; it was a real pain in my ass to get him out of bed this morning. He tried every trick in the book; I even found him sitting in his kiddie pool full of ice water hoping that he’d catch a cold and be forced to miss the first week of school," Danneel explained.

 

A soft laugh escaped Jared's lips. "My daughter was the exact opposite; she couldn't wait for school and was up before me this morning all ready to go," Jared told her, tightening his grip on Emily's sonic screwdriver; he knew she’d be thrilled that he’d remembered.

 

Danneel noticed the toy he was holding and recognized it immediately. "Don't tell me she's addicted to Doctor Who? My son is the same. I'm Danneel Harris-Carlson by the way." She offered her hand with a bright smile.

 

Jared returned it in equal measure. "I'm Jared Padalecki; it's nice to meet you, Danneel."

 

Danneel winked at the man, her eyes lighting up with amusement at the way her fellow omega looked flustered and blushed so prettily; it was rather adorable. _'Oh honey, I really hope you’re single and looking because I know an alpha who could use an adorable omega such as yourself.'_ "It's nice to meet you, Jared, and I hope that your daughter's joy rubs off on my son, Nate; I don't want to see what he comes up with next to fake getting out of school." Danneel shivered, she loved her son but he was a troublemaker and no matter what her mate said he did _not_ get that trait from her.

 

"If your son likes Doctor Who then my Emily has latched onto him; he never even had a chance," Jared told her solemnly.

 

"I think I'm going to love your daughter and I hope that my son likes her as well." Danneel wouldn't mind if due to Emily’s influence her son actually liked school enough that she wouldn't have to fight with him every morning to get him ready. It was going to get really embarrassing having to drag her screaming child out the door every morning and oh, could Nate scream.

 

Jared wasn't sure what to make of such an outgoing omega, she reminded him of Genevieve and Jared felt himself smiling. "Well, here’s to hoping that our children become friends and to nervous parents who arrive early. I'm not use to having my little girl so far away for so long, her day care was just up the street from where I work," Jared admitted. “I liked being able to peek in and check on her once in a while.”

 

Danneel could understand. "It was far too quiet at home today; I'm so used to Nate getting into some kind of mischief that I found myself yelling in an empty house," the redhead confessed.

 

Jared looked around and realised that they were still the only parents there. "I feel kind of foolish for arriving so early but I couldn't concentrate at work and my boss finally told me to leave after I tripped over my own feet and spilled the pet food everywhere." Thinking back to it, he had to laugh as he pictured the sight of six hungry puppies tumbling all over each other and skittering around on the floor chasing nuggets of kibble. Samantha, hearing the commotion, had come to see what had happened and had ended up laughing right along with him. The shared hilarity went a long way towards easing Jared’s tense state of mind.

 

That comment had Danneel blinking with surprise, although she wasn’t sure why; even though she’d just met the man, it seemed like the absolutely perfect job for him. "You work with animals?" She needed to know everything she could about the omega if she was going to set him up with Jensen. But – and it was a hugely important but – there was still one important thing she had to know: whether or not that he had a mate. Biting the bullet, Samantha decided to take the direct approach, "And what does your mate do?"

 

Jared tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his flinch at the innocent question. "I don't have a mate. But yes, I do work with animals."

 

Danneel could tell that she had touched upon a sensitive subject. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so pushy; my mate always tells me I shouldn’t ask such personal questions."

 

Jared knew she hadn't mean anything by it but that still didn't mean that the question didn't strike something deep inside. "It's not like you could have known so don't worry about it.” Truth be told, Jared wasn’t really sure why the innocent inquiry had affected him so; it’s not like was the _only_ omega making a life on his own. _‘Although it’s not normal, especially when the omega in question has a child.’_

Seeing the conflict in Jared’s eyes, Danneel could have kicked herself; everyone from her mate to their friends warned her that she often opened her mouth without thinking. "Still, I’m sorry; I shouldn't have asked you something so personal when we’ve only just met. Here I am trying to teach Nate proper manners and I'm still sticking my nose in where it doesn’t belong.”

 

"It's forgotten,” Jared quickly reassured her earning a smile from Danneel and the two of them quickly fell into a lighter conversation as they waited for their children to finish their first day of school. Both of them were harbouring the hope that they’d made at least one new friend.

 

"Daddy!"

 

Spinning around, Jared grinned as he bent down just in time to hold out his arms and as his daughter slammed into him. “OOF!”

 

More excited than she’d ever been before, Emily was babbling a mile a minute. "Daddy, daddy! I had the best day ever! Mr Misha likes Doctor Who as well! We coloured and we drew pictures and we got to bring them home and I have tons for you to put up on the fridge and some for Uncle Jeff to put on his desk! Can we go see him so I can tell him about my day? And I made a new friend and he’s really fun and he likes Doctor Who too!" Somehow Emily managed to get out all her news in one breath.

 

Jared was rather impressed with his daughter's ability to speak without breathing. "I'm happy for you, baby girl and yes, we can stop by and tell your Uncle Jeff all about your day," Jared promised. Collecting the sheaf of papers and drawings that were in danger of falling from Emily’s arms, he encouraged her to continue talking. "Now tell me more about this new friend of yours." He was interested in learning about what kinds of friends his daughter was making and whether or not he should worry about Jeff checking out their families.

 

"Well, his name is Nate and daddy, he doesn't like school!" Emily sounded so shocked that Jared had to fight back a laugh; his daughter's tone and the look on her face were priceless. "Anyway Mr Misha assigned Nate to sit next to me and he turned out not to be so bad because he likes Doctor Who, and daddy, I'm working on the whole school thing with him," Emily informed Jared with a confident nod.

 

"Please do.” Next to Jared Danneel grinned at the little girl as she glanced down at her own sulking son. “I'm Nate's mom, Danneel, and I really hope that my son will soon like school as much as you do," Danneel introduced herself to Emily.

 

Emily blinked up at the woman. "You're really pretty."

 

“Thank you and you are very pretty as well." Danneel couldn't help but find Emily utterly adorable and she really did hope that Emily’s enthusiasm for learning was contagious and would rub off on her son.

 

"Mom!” Nate tugged on his mom's leg. “You're not pretty, you're my mom!" He voiced his opinion quite loudly; he didn't like the fact that Emily was _his_ friend but she was focusing on his mom and not on him.

 

“Excuse me, young man?” Danneel raised an eyebrow and glared at her son. “I suppose moms aren't allowed to be pretty?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

Nate gave his mom a purely ‘duh’ look. "Of course not! Mom's aren't pretty, they’re just moms."

 

Jared forced himself to stifle a laugh when he saw the outraged look on Danneel's face; her little alpha certainly had guts. "Well I happen to agree with my daughter, Danneel; you are very pretty."

 

"Thank you, Jared; at least someone around here has manners,” she directed her comment to Nate. Danneel would be having a talk with her mate about this as soon as their son went to bed.

 

Rolling his eyes Nate didn't seem to really care that his mom was angry; his gaze drifted over to Emily's dad and then upwards as he tilted his head to meet Jared’s eyes. "Wow, you're really tall. Mom, I want to be that tall when I get older," Nate declared in a non-nonsense tone as if he expected her to make it happen.

 

Grinning with absolute glee Danneel winked at Jared hoping that he would play along. "Well,” she pretended to consider her son seriously, looking him up and down closely, “I have a terrible feeling that to get that big you're going to have to eat your vegetables." She looked at Jared, “Is that what you did, Jared?”

 

Nate looked utterly horrified at his mom before whipping his head in Jared's direction hoping the man would prove her wrong.

 

Quickly catching on to what Danneel was planning Jared nodded his head and told Nate very seriously, "Sorry, little man, lots of vegetables helped me grow this big.” He shrugged apologetically, “So I guess you're going to have to listen to your mom and eat them all if you want to grow big like me."

 

Nate let out a dramatic sigh of pure suffering, a sound that only a child could make as he shuffled his feet and grumbled out, "Fine, I'll eat your stupid veggies." He made a great show of gagging and making a face to show his displeasure at the thought.

 

"Well then we’d better get going and start making dinner before you change your mind. Say goodbye to Emily." Danneel planned on getting her son home as soon as possible and giving him a healthy after-school snack for once.

 

Perking up Nate waved at Emily. "Bye, Emily."

 

Releasing her dad Emily gave Nate a quick hug. "Bye, Nate and remember you have to be here early to make sure we sit together," she reminded him.

 

To Danneel's utter delight Nate nodded his head in solemn agreement. "I'll remember," he promised, there was no way he was going to let anyone else sit with his new friend Emily.

 

Giving a firm nod Emily smiled at Nate one last time before dancing over to her dad's side and taking the offered sonic screwdriver and his hand.

 

"Your daughter is a miracle worker, Jared; you’d better watch out, I might just take her home with me!" Danneel warned him with a broad wink.

 

Even though Jared just knew that Danneel was joking around he couldn't stop the sudden surge of fear that gripped his chest at the reminder that he truly wanted to hurt him Alex could steal Emily from him at any time. Managing a weak smile Jared hoisted Emily up into his arms suddenly anxious to hold her close. "Sorry, my friend, but this little girl is not up for sale for anyone."

 

Danneel sensed the unusual change in Jared as he clutched his daughter to his chest and she realised that something bad must have happened in Jared's past and she was struck by the intense desire to hunt down and destroy whoever had hurt this sweet man standing in front of her. Now more than ever she was convinced that Jensen would be a good fit for Jared; _‘ All_ _I have to do_ _now is get them together.’_


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen could see it in Chris’ eyes, the omega was bored and a bored Chris was a dangerous thing. Before he could suggest that they head out to the streets, the sweetest of scents filled the air and Jensen found himself growling in pleasure. He raised his head and breathed in deeply, never had anything smelt so sweet.

 

"Uncle Jeff! Uncle Jeff!" A small voice filled the air, full of excitement.

 

Coming out of his office Jeff couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face as he opened up his arms and happily swooped up his great-niece. "Well well, isn’t this a nice surprise! I didn't expect to see you two here today."

 

"Emily wanted to tell you all about her first day of class," Jared explained to his uncle as he joined them. “Are you busy?”

 

“I’m never too busy for my family,” Jeff reassured his nephew before smiling down at his niece her excitement catching. “And I want to hear all about it."

 

Jensen’s eyes zeroed in on the sweet scent filling the air and the alpha in him purred excitedly. _‘Go! Find it! Now!’_ it tugged at him insistently.

 

Chris was mesmerised by the sight of Jeff holding with Emily, listening to her excited stories of her day; _‘he_ _looks_ _so good_ _with a child in his arms,’_ the young omega thought longingly. _‘I wish that was our little girl he was hold…’_ At moment a low possessive growl sounded from next to him, startling him out of his fantasy and he suddenly became aware of the waves of alpha pheromones pouring off of Jensen. Chris shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his psyche was battered by the intense desire coming from his partner; he wasn't interested in Jensen in anything but friendship, never had been, never would be, but Jensen's alpha was out and on the prowl. Even though it wasn’t Jensen’s intention, it his growing lust was making Chris instinctively want to submit to the other man.

 

Completely unaware of the effect he was having on his younger partner, Jensen knew he was staring helplessly, hopelessly, but he couldn't stop himself; the man was perfect in every way possible. "Who is that?" Jensen demanded gruffly.

 

Hiding a small smile, Chris shook his head when he noticed where Jensen’s attention was focussed. “Forget it, man; that is a lost cause. He’s Jeff’s nephew, he’s been through hell and back again, and even if he was up to dating you’d have to get by Jeff and I promise you, that ain’t happening.” Chris had never seen his boss so protective and possessive over anyone like he was his nephew and great-niece. Chris only knew part of Jared's story and other parts he’d surmised from overheard conversations in the squad and break rooms, so he could understand Jeff's intense reluctance to let anyone near Jared, even someone as cool as Jensen.

 

"I don't care!” Jensen growled out in a low, savage tone as he shoved back his chair and climbed to his feet. “That omega is mine!"

 

Listening to his daughter going on a mile a minute about her first day in school, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly proud of Emily; she was definitely destined to do great things with her li… Jared froze in mid thought as the most delicious scent in the world filled the room, wafting through the air to tickle his nose. The omega in him, the part of him that he ruthlessly kept under wraps, was suddenly urging him to take action, to find the alpha who was summoning his omega and submit to him. Despite his disastrous past experience, Jared shivered with pure need.

 

Suddenly aware that a threat to his family was approaching, Jeff shifted Emily to his weaker side, freeing up his gun hand and placing himself between her and looming danger. He growled under his breath as he watched Jensen moved towards Jared and he could see the lust and heat flaring in the younger alpha’s eyes. With every step he took Jeff could smell the pheromones becoming stronger and he turned to look at his nephew.

 

Jared took three stuttering steps forward before coming to an abrupt halt, staring in complete fascination at the alpha before him. Never before had he seen such a piece of masculine perfection; the man was everything an omega could want, especially a lonely omega like Jared, and to his complete shock and utter amazement he actually found himself _wanting_ to submit to him. Jared swallowed hard as the alpha stalked purposefully towards him and a small whimper tore itself from his throat; the delicious scent enveloped him as the alpha moving closer to him, making Jared go weak in the knees.

 

"Hi," Jensen couldn't believe that he actually managed to get the word past his lips when everything inside was screaming at him to claim the omega before him. _‘Now! Make him yours! You want him!’_

 

"Hi," Jared murmured back, struck by an attack of shyness and he found himself unable to continue looking directly at the alpha lest the deep hunger in his eyes and the absolute need to submit to the alpha get the best of him. _‘He wants you,’_ his omega insisted. _‘Give yourself to him, NOW!’_

 

"I'm Jensen Ackles." Jensen deliberately limited any further personal space left between the two of them.

 

"I'm Jar... Jared Padalecki,” Jared whispered; he was simply overwhelmed by the pheromones pouring off of the alpha. He couldn't stop himself from licking his lips and to his surprise he swore he could taste Jensen's exotic scent on his lips.

 

"Jared." Jensen purred as he rolled the name off of his lips and decided that he really liked the sound of it.

 

A shot of pure desire coursed through Jared's body and he forced himself to bite back a whimper; Jensen was a dangerous man in that he made Jared feel and want things that he hadn't experienced since he’d first met Alex. Despite the intense attraction he felt for Jensen that realisation scared him more than just a little.

 

"Kane! Get your partner out of here before I do something he’s gonna regret!” Jeff snarled as he used his free hand to yank his nephew behind him. “Do it now!”

 

An answering snarl curled Jensen's lips as he and his omega were separated and the fact that another alpha would dare to get in his way made the situation fraught with peril. "Get out of my way!" Jensen growled. “He’s mine!”

 

Narrowing his eyes dangerously Jeff handed Emily off to Jared and pushed them towards his office. "I'm not moving and I'm not letting you get anywhere near my nephew."

 

Barely aware that he now held his daughter or that she was paying close attention to what was going on in front of her, Jared crowded behind Jeff, looking over his uncle’s shoulder, trying to figure out just what was happening; all he knew was he definitely did not want to keep away from Jensen.

 

On the job, Jensen would never dream of challenging Jeffery Dean Morgan but this wasn’t work related – this was primal, intense and personal. He didn’t care what the older alpha said, in his soul Jensen knew beyond a question of a doubt that Jared was worth taking on his boss for. “That's up to Jared to decide,” he declared. Looking directly at Jared, the alpha asked, “Do you want me to stay away?"

 

Stunned by the fact that an alpha had basically just asked permission to claim him, Jared wasn't sure what he should do. On the one hand, no alpha, not even Alex, had ever had such a powerful effect on him and it was making his head swim. On the other hand however, there was still a tiny frisson of apprehension niggling at the back of his mind, what if Jensen one day turned into Alex. "It's fine, Uncle Jeff, it he doesn't bother me." Jared surprised everyone, including himself, when he admitted that.

 

Jeff blinked in bewilderment while Jensen smiled invitingly, the heat filling his green eyes growing more intense the longer he stared at Jared. "Hear that, chief? He doesn't have a problem with me. In fact, I believe he wants me…” Jensen deliberately paused, “…flirting with him," he drawled out, thickening his Texan accent.

 

Jared whimpered an honest-to-god whimper slipping past his lips as the honeyed tone from the other man dripped down his spine and slip over his heart. In all his years he’d never heard his own Texas accent sound so unbearably sexy.

 

Hearing the odd noise coming from her dad Emily glanced worriedly at him. "Daddy, are you okay?" Emily asked as she tightened her grip on Jared's neck with one hand while the other patted his face until she had his attention.

 

Jared blanched as he felt Emily’s hand insistently touch him, drawing him back to the present, and all thoughts of the things he wouldn't mind and even definitely _wanted_ Jensen to do to him faded from his mind. Just how was he supposed to tell his innocent little girl that he would be just fine if only the alpha standing like a god before him would bend him over and knot him right then and there? He had heard stories of true mates being drawn to one another by scent alone – they all had; they were the fairy tales and bedtime stories that parents told to little children – and if pressed, he would admit that one of his favourite dreams growing up was to have exactly that happen to him. "I'm fine, baby girl." He stroked her hair comfortingly.

 

Emily's eyes narrowed with suspicion; she might only be five years old but she wasn't a fool, her dad was acting odd and she didn’t have to be an adult to know that something had changed as soon as they’d arrived to see Uncle Jeff. She placed a hand on her dad's cheek and turned his head so that she could look into the hazel eyes that match her own. "Are you sure, daddy? Cos you look sad and I don't like seeing you sad."

 

Silently thanking the universe for giving him such a wonderful child, Jared held his daughter closer and brushed a loving kiss on the top of her head. "I promise, honey, I'm fine." He was thankful that his voice didn't crack given the sea of tumultuous emotion he was holding back; the last thing he wanted was to give Emily any reason to think he was unhappy. Jared looked over Emily’s shoulder and met Jensen’s feverish gaze; in a sudden flash of self-realisation he came to the understanding that he was past what Alex had done to him and that it was time he started living again.

 

Watching the way Jared cradled his daughter so possessively to his chest and considering how aggressively Jeff defended his nephew, Jensen didn't have to be a genius to know that someone had badly hurt his omega and that caused a protective growl to rumble up from deep within his chest. He also knew that because of the undeniable damage from Jared’s past relationship, he was going to have to go slowly with his omega.

 

Perhaps it was instinct or perhaps it was the tiny flame of hope and desire shining in Jared’s eyes, but Jensen knew it was now or never.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Jensen asked in a soft voice, “Please?” and his eyes never left Jared's. He knew that as an alpha he had surprised everyone when he actually _asked_ Jared out on a date rather than telling him they would be going out.

 

Licking his lips nervously Jared felt his heart skip a beat or two or three as he considered Jensen's question. He knew that it was time to make a choice: either stop allowing the memory of Alex to win forever or accept Jensen’s heartfelt invitation to a new life. One long, deep look into the alpha’s beguiling green eyes and Jared knew his choice. "Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you."

 

Jensen’s heart leapt for joy; the hardest part was over! Sensing intense scrutiny on him he glanced at Jared's daughter; she lay curled up in her dad's arms staring at him with a rather curious look in her eyes, as though she were sizing him up, trying to decide if he was worthy of her father. Figuring that he should ask her permission as well Jensen sketched a small bow and asked, "Is it alright with you, Miss Emily, if I take your father out on a date?"

 

Astonished that an alpha was asking _her_ permission to date her dad Emily’s face lit up with happiness; she may only be five years old but she knew that her daddy was lonely. He didn’t know that she could hear him crying at night and even though she always gave him her best hugs every morning and that they made him smile it never seemed to be enough. Every night she prayed that her daddy would find someone who would make him smile again and just maybe Jensen was the man to make her wish come true. Straightening up, Emily looked at Jensen very seriously. "It's okay with me as long as you promise not to hurt my daddy."

 

Even though it was a childish gesture, Jensen solemnly crossed his fingers over his heart. "I promise I won't hurt your daddy."

 

That simple gesture seemed to please Emily as she held out her hand to Jensen and Jensen couldn't help but shake it with a smile; Emily Padalecki, like her father, was utterly adorable.

 

Turning to Jared with a million watt smile, Jensen asked "Friday night good for you?" He was sure that Jared was the kind of father who wouldn't go out on a school night leaving such a young with daughter with a sitter.

 

Tingling with excitement Jared glanced at his uncle; the older man had been silent this entire time, his arms crossed against his chest and a glare on his face. “That works for me if it's okay with you, Uncle Jeff?” He cast the man a pleading glance. “Would you mind if Emily cooked dinner for you on Friday?”

 

Ever since Emily had been old enough to stand on a kitchen chair and wave a wooden spoon at a bowl or play with a bit of bread dough on the counter (Jared always kept a bag of ready-to-bake dinner rolls in the freezer; he’d thaw a couple of them out for Emily to ‘cook') every other Friday had been family dinner night. As she got older, Emily took on bigger challenges in the kitchen and she loved showing them to her uncle.

 

Twisting about in her father’s arms, Emily reached out for Jeff and he gladly took hold of her. “I’m making salads now, you know,” she told him in a very serious tone. “Daddy won’t let me use a knife…” and she threw the man in question a rather withering look, “…so you’ll have to cut stuff up, but I can mix it up and serve it.”

 

Working hard to hide his smile Emily so easily prompted from everyone else, Jeff gave serious consideration to his officer and friend. He knew that Jensen was a good man, he was without a doubt one of his best detective, but that didn't mean he had to like the hungry, lustful way he was looking at Jared or the fact that he wanted to take his nephew out on a date where it would be just the two of them, with no one to watch Jared’s back. But then again, Jared looked so hopeful that Jeff couldn't find it in him to say no. In his heart he knew it would be good for him to start dating; after all, it had been five years and _‘the_ _boy really does_ _need_ to put Alex _behind him like a bad smell.’_ Suddenly Jeff was reminded of sixteen-year-old Jared pleading with him to keep the stray kitten he’d found on his way home from school; Jeff hadn’t been able to resist his nephew then and he couldn’t resist him now. "Yeah it's fine with me, what time?"

 

Biting his lower lip Jared shot a questioning look at Jensen beneath his eyelashes. "Would seven o'clock work for you?" Although Emily’s weeknight bedtime was seven, on Friday and Saturday nights Jared stretched it to nine o’clock, although she was generally sound asleep in her daddy’s arms by eight-ten.

 

"Seven o'clock would be great! I'll just need your address and phone number." It was hard for Jensen to keep the huge grin that wanted to break free contained as he watched Jared reach for a pen and paper to jot down his information.

 

Jared suddenly had a terribly naughty idea; "What if Chris joins you?" he suggested making sure not to look at his uncle. He wasn't a fool, he knew how much Jeff liked Chris, he knew that he considered the omega his and that he was rather possessive. The only thing left to do was get the alpha to act on his feelings for the younger man. "Would you like that, Emily, if both Uncle Jeff and Uncle Chris baby-sat you?"

 

Emily's hazel eyes sparkled with joy; she loved it when her Uncle Chris baby-sat her! "Yay! Will you, Uncle Chris?"

 

Like everyone else who’d ever been faced with the Padalecki puppy eyes Chris was powerless as Emily gazed at him hopefully. "Yeah, kid, I'll help baby-sit you." Chris shot a warning glare at his smirking partner as though daring him to say something; he couldn't wait until Jared and Emily had him wrapped around their little fingers. Payback would be swift and sweet and he was already planning just what he’d do.

 

"Alright, munchkin, it's time we headed home and got you feed, you have school in the morning," Jared reminded his daughter, as though Emily even needed reminding.

 

"Yay! More school!" Emily's delighted little cheer earned a collective laugh. “Come on, dad! Let’s go!”

 

"That's some special kid you've got there," Jim spoke up with a grin on his face, “I don’t remember any of my kids being this excited about school.” It wasn't every day that you a child of any age as passionate about learning and yet that was Emily to a T. Out of the corner of his eye Jim saw his partner smiling shyly at Chris and he mentally crossed his fingers. He really hoped that Jared's matchmaking attempts paid off; he was tired of watching Jeff pine away for Chris.

 

Smoothing her fringe back from her forehead, Jared smiled down fondly at Emily. "Yeah, I know."

 

And at that moment Jensen fell just that much more in love with Jared and he wondered what he had to do to get such a l perfectly beautiful smile directed at him.

 

Danneel loved her son, she really did, even when he was being a complete pain in her ass but she had never seen him talk so much in one go.

 

When he could finally get a word in edgewise, Steve asked, "Are you _sure_ this is our son?" He stared at his son who’d stopped talking after ten minutes – a new record for him – and was shoveling his dinner into his mouth. Another surprise was that all Nate talked about was his new friend, Emily; usually when he did talk it was only about his Legos, his Hot Wheels and his robots. “You don’t suppose he’s one of those pod people now, do you?”

 

Danneel laughed; ‘Invasion of the Body Snatchers’ was her husband’s favourite 1950’s sci-fi movie. “Oh no, He's ours all right and he’s been like this ever since I picked him up from school. But you haven’t heard the best part yet, he told me that he couldn't wait to go to class tomorrow!”

 

“You have got to be kidding me!” Steve was flabbergasted. “Nate?”

 

Danneel raised her wine glass and clinked it against her husband’s in celebration. “Nate,” she confirmed with a happy nod.

 

“Well, I’ll be darned,” Steve looked at his son, who was eating his dinner with gusto.

 

“Our son, who has tried _everything_ to get out of going to kindergarten, is excited about going to school. This Emily is really someone special and you know what? Her dad's pretty good looking too and I know one particular alpha that would be perfect for him," Danneel said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Steve couldn't contain his groan. "You're planning on playing matchmaker again, aren't you? Don't you remember the last time you tried that for Jensen? He ended up with a stalker beta who refused to take a hint that he wasn't interested."

 

“Oh phooey,” Danneel waved her hand dismissively. "Oh trust me Jared is _perfect_ for Jensen. And since you're meeting the boys tonight you can find out if he's seeing anyone that he hasn't told us about." It was a long-standing ritual for Chris and Jensen to stop by Steve's bar after their shift; it gave them a chance to decompress after a rough day, to catch up with their old friend, and to casually make sure that no one was getting in to any trouble.

 

Steve knew that he didn't have much of a choice, not when Danneel got an idea in her mind. "Yes, dear," he agreed meekly. No matter which way the match-making went, he’d hear all about it at the bar and besides, the consequences of not going along with her plans were just too awful to think about – no sex, burnt eggs for breakfast, no clean underwear, empty toilet paper rolls, no sex…

 

Danneel smiled smugly to herself. Whoever said that alphas have the real power was not an omega; no alpha would _dare_ risk pissing off their omega. _'Yes, it's good to be the Queen.'_

 

"Daddy, do you like Mr Jensen?" Emily asked her dad as he got her ready for bed. She was bathed and dressed in her princess pj's, she had her stuffed teddy bear in her arms and her dad had just finished reading her the latest chapter of Harry Potter. Sleep was calling to her, quite loudly actually, but she still couldn't sleep without knowing that one thing.

 

Stroking his daughter's hair Jared smiled fondly, touched by her concern. "I think I might, is that okay with you?"

 

Sleepily Emily nodded her head. "Uh-huh, he seems nice even if he makes Uncle Jeff all growly, he makes you smile and that's what matters most." She tucked her teddy bear under her arm and settled into her pillow.

 

Choking up Jared never realised how much his little girl wanted to see him happy. "I don't know what's going to happen with Jensen and I but nothing makes me happier than having you for a daughter," Jared whispered as he pressed a kiss onto Emily's forehead.

 

Sighing Emily let her eyes drift shut but a small smile remained. "I love you, daddy."

 

"I love you too, baby girl, so very much." _'More than you'll ever know,’_ Jared thought and for a few moments he just sat there watching as Emily drifted deeper into sleep. Finally he kissed her one last time, turned off the light and went to bed himself, even though for him it was fairly early, but he wanted to think about his date with Jensen and maybe even dream about him. _‘When did you become such a girl?’_ he though ruefully although nothing could wipe the smile from his face.

Things were still a little tense between Chris and Jensen that night as they stepped foot in the Crimson Angel bar. Steve had named it after Danneel once they’d mated and while he thought it was a little cheesy she loved it and that was all that matters. Steve didn't mind the teasing he got from his friends; he just reminded them – rather smugly sometimes – that he was happily mated while they were still sad singles.

 

Steve knew he’d missed something important as he looked between a scowling Chris and a glaring Jensen who looked ready to tear out someone's throat if they asked him the wrong question. "Did I miss something?" he finally asked.

 

Still scowling Chris hiked his thumb at Jensen. "Genius here hit on Morgan's nephew today; he took one look at the guy, went full alpha right there in the squad room and nearly got into a fist fight with Jeff."

 

Steve had to blink in surprise and let Chris’ words sink in for a moment before he could respond. That didn't sound like the Jensen he knew, for as long as they’d been friends that man had had a tight control on his alpha side and he rarely _ever_ lost control. "Okaaay and besides the fist fight angle that’s a bad thing?" Steve wondered.

 

"Thank you!” Jensen exclaimed. “That’s exactly what I would like to know!" He’d been wracking his brains for the last three hours and he still couldn't understand why Jeff had reacted the way he did. "But it doesn’t matter cos Jared said yes to a date with me this Friday night and it's going to be perfect."

 

"This isn't my story to tell,” Chris shook his head decisively. “All I can say is that Jared has been badly hurt in the past and that’s why Jeff is very protective over his nephew and great-niece.” He looked at his partner curiously. “I've never seen you like this, Jared really got to you, didn't he?" Chris had never seen the man get so worked up over anything that wasn’t related to a case they were working; truth be told it was rather amusing to watch.

 

Jensen was known around the station as having ice in his veins, always trying so hard to be the cool and calm alpha. Their team mates were always trying to set him up with friends, relatives and co-workers but Jensen merely said thanks, but no thanks; even around the station he never allowed himself to be swayed by any of the beta's and omegas who’d flirt with him and try to turn his head. Jensen never took any of them up on what they were so freely offering, although it didn’t stop some of them from trying. As far as Chris was concerned, it was quite a treat to see his friend so worked up over a man he’d only seen one time.

 

Hearing Chris’ cryptic words, Jensen groaned and hung his head. He couldn't explain why Jared had affected him so immediately and so strongly and now every instinct Jensen possessed was screaming at him to protect the vulnerable omega and claim him. "I can't explain it; there was just something about him that calls to me. In here,” and he touched his heart, “I just know that he meant to be mine!" Jensen knew it was a poor explanation but he couldn’t put what he was feeling into words.

 

Something Danneel had said over dinner popped into Steve’s head and he blinked. "Wait; by any chance does this Jared have a daughter named Emily who started kindergarten?"

 

"Yeah, today was her first day, why?" Chris answered.

 

Instead of answering all Steve could do was throw his head back and laugh long and loudly. Danneel was going to get a kick out of this once he told her that the omega she wanted to set Jensen up with was the same that one he couldn't stop talking about. _'Danni’s_ _gonna be bummed that she didn't get to play matchmaker this time, but that won't stop her from being smug over the fact that she was right when she said they would be a good match for one another.'_

 

Noticing that his friends were staring at him, Steve hastened to deflect attention from himself by saying, "Nate told Danneel that moms aren't allowed to be pretty." He hoped to lighten up the mood and change the subject before they could question what his little freak-out had been about.

 

Chris and Jensen both stared at Chris in disbelief. "Dude, he said that and Danni didn't ground him for life?" Jensen adored his godson but honestly, some day the stuff that came out of his mouth was going to get him in trouble.

 

Steve grimaced. "He did indeed and now I get to have a serious father/son talk with him and explain _why_ moms are allowed to be pretty as well as why we don’t say things like that to any woman. But on the bright side Nate actually willingly ate his vegetables."

 

Chris was seriously impressed and a low whistle escaped his lips. "How the hell did she pull that off?" That was a pretty amazing feat given that Nate absolutely detested anything even close to healthy.

 

"It would seem that Nate's new friend Emily's dad is really tall and Nate has decided that he wants to grow up to be tall like him and so when Danneel said the only way for him to do that was to eat his vegetables, Nate not only cleaned his plate but had a few extra pieces of tomato," Steve explained.

 

Jensen froze with his beer halfway to his mouth; there was no way that could be talking about _his_ Jared. "Is Emily's dad about 6'4, tall, drop-dead gorgeous and could be considered a Greek god, by any chance?" Jensen asked raising an eyebrow.

 

Steve shrugged his shoulders; yes, that was how Danneel described the man but he decided to play it safe. "Couldn't tell you, I haven't met him yet."

 

Jensen's eyes narrowed; he knew that innocent look all too well. "Tell Danneel that I do not need her to play matchmaker for me; I don't want her scaring off Jared, he's far too special and I don’t want to lose him."

 

Steve could see by the intensity of his stare that Jensen meant every word. it "I'll do my best but you know what Danni’s like when she gets an idea in her head."

 

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Jensen muttered as he took a long sip of his beer. Her could already see the writing on the wall; _‘please don’t let her pressure Jared about going out with me!’_ he sent a quick plea out to the universe.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week seemed to fly by what with Emily up and eager to get to school each morning and then telling him all about her classroom adventures each night. At the same time however, the time simply dragged on and as he counted down the days to his date with Jensen, Jared was becoming a nervous mess. It was stressful times like this that he wished he had Genevieve or Chad around to talk to, to seek counsel from and to generally share his hopes and dreams. He immediately killed that thought as he recalled his last Skype conversation with them.

 

_"You’ve got to start dating again, Jared." Chad, never one to mince words, told him bluntly what Genevieve had been trying to gently tell him for years now. “I know you have your reasons as to why you don’t want to let any alpha near you, but for heaven’s sake, Jared, you’re a grown man! You haven’t gotten laid in almost four years and that is one very long dry spell.” Chad’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he studied his best friend over the link and then a wicked glimmer appeared in them. “Have you even used your hand to pleasure yourself?”_

_Jared and Genevieve both choked as their breath caught in their throats; normally they weren’t at all surprised by the outrageous comments came out of Chad’s mouth anymore but this was something new._

_Awkwardly wondering how to avoid Chad’s extremely personal question, Jared shifted in his seat, he hadn't told them about Jensen yet but perhaps now was the time. "There might be someone."_

_"Really?” Both Chad and Genevieve perked up at that and stared at their friend with growing excitement. “And you didn't tell us this incredible news sooner because…?" Genevieve was trying hard not to bounce in her chair._ She’d been hoping to hear something like this for so long now.

 

_Trying to appear nonchalant, Jared shrugged his shoulders. "He makes me feel things that Alex never did.” Unable to keep the smile from his face, he confessed, “We have a date Friday night."_

_Both Chad and Jared winced at the sheer volume of the happy shriek that escaped Genevieve's mouth. "Oh I can't wait to tell Alona about this! Jared, this is wonderful! You do know that you’ll need to tell us all about your date, right?”_

 

_Jared groaned loudly; ‘What if things went badly?’ he thought, ‘I don’t want to tell anyone.’ A second thought struck him; ‘What if things go really, really well! I think I’d rather keep the details to myself for a while.’_

_“Jared! Are you listening to me?” Genevieve got his attention again. “I want to know everything about this man, starting with his name," she demanded. “What does he look like, where did you meet him, and more importantly, has your uncle met him yet?”_

_Jared knew he was grinning like a loon as he told them, "Jensen, his name is Jensen."_

_Chad rolled his eyes skyward but the grin still spread across his face. "Geez, you haven't even gone on one date yet and you're already acting like a fool. I hate to see what you’re going to be like after the date."_

_"Oh hush you,” Genevieve punched Chad in the arm. “This is wonderful news for Jared and we should be happy for him! It's about time for you to find happiness again. But you tell this Jensen guy if he hurts you in any way it's not Jeff he’ll need to worry about but me," she growled out ferociously._

_Touched by his friend’s concern for him, Jared nodded his head. "I'll be sure to tell him that."_

_Satisfied that she’d made her point, Genevieve smiled. "So what are you planning on wearing for your big date?"_

"Wow, daddy, you look very handsome." The awe in Emily's voice broke Jared out of his thoughts as he turned to face his daughter and uncle.

 

Jeff nodded his head, an approving smile on his face. "She's right, son; you're going to knock Jensen's socks off."

 

Since he had no clue where Jensen was planning on taking him Jared had chosen to wear a pair of black pants and his favourite sapphire blue sweater that was soft to the touch; this way he figured, he was formal but casual as well.

 

"Do you think Jensen will like it?" he found himself asking anxiously. Jared was a nervous wreck and having flashbacks to his very first date as a teenager; he’d changed his clothes five times before finally deciding on an outfit. Now he had a date for the first time in years and his hands were shaking so badly he couldn’t tie his shoe laces.

 

Even though logically he knew that Jensen was nothing like Alex, there was still a tiny sliver of apprehension niggling at the back of his mind. What if Jensen turned into a bastard after they’d been together for a while? _‘On the other hand,’_ he thought, _‘I wasn’t at all nervous on my first date with Alex, so maybe_ _this is_ _proof_ _that things with Jensen are going to be different.’_

 

Knowing his nephew as well as he did, Jeff understood Jared’s concern. "Jensen would be a fool not to. Trust me, he really likes you, Jared. He hasn't stopped talking about you all week, it's getting rather annoying," Jeff grumbled good-naturedly. Over the last couple of days he’d started to lighten up a little over the fact that Jensen wanted to date Jared after realising how much the man talked about Jared after only one meeting.

 

If Jared had been anyone else he might have pointed out to his uncle that that was how the rest of them felt when Jeff couldn't shut up about Chris. But since he'd always admired and respected the older man, Jared kept his mouth shut and simply nodded his head. (New paragraph)

 

“You’re going to have a good time tonight, daddy,” Emily hugged her father tightly and then they both jumped when the doorbell rang.

 

"He's here!” Jared panicked slightly as he heard the nervous squeak to his voice and looked at his uncle “Do I really look okay?" he asked.

 

“Relax, son,” Jeff rolled his eyes. "You have both mine and Emily's stamp of approval and you look handsome.” He gave his nephew a push and ordered, “Now go answer the door."

 

Taking a deep breath Jared did as his uncle suggested and with shaking hands opened the door and then blurted out, "Wow!" before he could stop himself. Jensen was wearing black pants like his but he’d paired them with a green button-up shirt that brought out his emerald eyes even more.

 

Jensen smiled quite pleased with Jared's response; he would never admit it, but he’d put a lot of thought into what he’d wear on their first date. "I could say the same about you as well. You look amazing." Jensen definitely wanted to see blue on Jared more often.

 

"Yeah, we get it; the two of you think you look amazing. Now would you mind taking this love fest inside so I can get off the front step?" Chris snapped from behind Jensen, giving his friend a little shove forward.

 

Rolling his eyes Jensen wondered why Chris had even bothered to ask when he just pushed him through the door, but he realised that he didn't mind so much when he found was standing so close to Jared that he could smell him. "Hi," he said softly.

 

"Hi," Jared whispered back unable to tear his eyes off of Jensen’s face.

 

It took both Chris and Jeff clearing their throats quite loudly and in unison to break the magical spell that was being woven around the men, both of whom were lost in one another’s eyes.

 

Forcing himself to look away Jared swallowed hard and turned to his daughter. “Okay, little lady, you’re in charge so you look after your uncles and make sure that they behave, okay?" he asked with a smile on his face as Emily nodded; she took her duties as hostess very seriously.

 

"I will, daddy," Emily promised.

 

"This isn't the first time you’ve had us baby-sit, you know,” Chris spoke up a bit too defensively. “We know what to do." Beside him, Jeff hid a grin; Emily had been left ‘in charge’ of him ever since the first time he’d baby-sat her.

 

“Don’t worry, daddy, they’ll be good,” Emily looked at Chris and Jeff as if daring them to be naughty.

 

Jared could see that both men were hiding indulgent smiles from their feisty little niece and he knew that they were all going to be all right but still he couldn't help worry a little. "I know they will. Goodnight baby girl." Jared scooped her up and pressed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

 

"Goodnight daddy, have a good date." Emily beamed at her dad as she kissed him on the cheek. Emily wasn't sure what a date was but figured it was probably like one of her play dates she had with her friends. She always had fun with them, playing tag and hide and seek, and that led to her wondering what kind of games adults played with each other. _'I'll have to ask Uncle Chad the next time I see him,’_ she decided. _‘He knows everything.’_

 

"I will, baby girl, I promise." Giving Emily one last kiss Jared handed her to Jeff and then moved to stand next to Jensen. "Shall we?" Feeling unusually bold but somehow knowing it was the perfect thing to do, Jared took a hold of Jensen's hand.

 

When Thrilled that Jared had made the first physical contact between them, Jared took a hold of his hand, Jensen was sure that his heart was going to explode out of his chest. "Yeah, let's get going," he smiled warmly at his omega. Turning to the two men, he nodded, “Sir, Chris,’ and to Emily he said, ‘I’ll make sure he gets home safely.’

 

Jeff and Chris shook their heads as they watched the couple leave, both secretly harbouring the same hopes that this would all work out for the best.

 

Once the front door was closed and locked, Emily turned to her babysitters and asked "Uncle Jeff, Uncle Chris, can we watch ‘My Little Pony’?" already using her puppy dog eyes, both men fought the urge to groan, this was going to be a long night.

 

 

"Wow." Jared could only stare in awe at the 1967 black Impala that Jensen proudly led him to.

 

Jensen grinned broadly, happy to see that Jared was impressed with his baby. "I take it you like her?"

 

"She's amazing," Jared told him with a grin that brought out his dimples.

 

"She's not the only thing that's amazing," Jensen said softly as he leaned in close to Jared in order to open his door, loving the blush that he got from the omega in return. As Jared slid into his seat, Jensen gave the other man a wink; _‘oh yeah,’_ he thought happily, _‘tonight is off to a good start.’_

  


 

Jared couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun on a date; after a bit of research – all right, he’d interrogated Chris until he’d spilled the beans – Jensen had booked a table at Jared's favourite Italian restaurant where they both ordered the house speciality, a robust deep-dish lasagna nearly six inches thick with layers of meat and cheese bathed in rich marinara sauce made from a closely guarded, one-hundred-year-old recipe from the ‘Old Country’ and sharing a bottle of blush rose wine recommended by the owner herself.

 

The meal was delicious and Jensen hadn't been the least bit bothered when Jared spent most of their dinner talking about Emily. After dinner they held hands as they walked the three blocks to the theatre to see a movie they’d both agreed on and Jared didn't mind at all when halfway through the previews Jensen's arm curled around his shoulder. Jared happily sank down into his hold, resting his head on Jensen's shoulder and breathing in the scent of the alpha. Yes, this was indeed the best date of his life… so far. He had his fingers crossed that this was but the first of many evenings spent with the charismatic alpha.

 

"You know glaring at the clock isn't going to make time move faster, you know," Chris pointed out as Jeff glared cast a withering glance at the wall clock for the tenth time in five minutes.

 

"I know but it makes me feel better," Jeff grumbled under his breath.

 

A soft sigh escaped Chris' lips; so far the evening wasn’t going as he’d envisioned. Emily had helped the men prepare dinner and then had supervised while they washed, dried and put away the dishes and whatnot. Then, once their lovely hostess was tucked away safe and sound in her bed, Chris had hoped that he and Jeff would enjoy some quiet time in front of the television, ignoring whatever program happened to be on. It never crossed his mind that Jeff was going to start acting like this.

 

Trying to ease the tension in the room, Chris pointed out, "You had to have known that sooner or later Jared was going to start dating again, Jeff, and if this works out between him and Jensen, you're going to have to let him go. He _is_ a grown man.” Earlier in the day he’d warned Jensen that he would be facing an uphill battle trying to get Jeff's approval to court Jared and now Jeff was proving him right.

 

"I know," Jeff mumbled in a contrite tone; he ran a hand through his hair before grudgingly admitting, "Jensen's a great guy and I know he’s a good alpha for Jared. It’s just… I just don't think he can take getting hurt again."

 

Chris could easily understand Jeff's fear; hell, after what Jared had been through it was to be expected. "You’ve known Jensen for how many years now? He is not Alex and you know full well that he would rather cut off his own arm than ever raise a hand against an omega like Jared. He's gone, hopelessly gone on Jared, you saw it for yourself, and I think Jared is just as gone on Jensen." Chris had never seen his friend so completely enamoured with anyone before; all week he’d done nothing but talk about Jared, about where they should go, what they should do, and even should he try to kiss him seeing as it was only their first date.

 

Noticing a new protest forming on Jeff's lips Chris did the first thing he could think of, something he had wanted to do since he’d first laid eyes on the alpha: he kissed him. Without waiting a moment to second-guess himself, Chris reached out, placed his hands on either side of Jeff’s face and brought their lips together.

 

For a moment Jeff froze in surprise as he felt Chris' lips press against his but then a possessive growl rumbled up from his chest as Chris went to pull away. Tangling his hands in Chris hair Jeff returned the kiss in ways his omega been dreaming of, "Mine," he growled possessively against Chris' lips.

 

For as long as he lived, Chris would forever deny that he whimpered as he melted whole-heartedly into the kiss, after all, it had taken the alpha long enough to get with the program!

 

It had been a truly magical night and both men hated that it was finally at an end but as Jensen and Jared stood at the front of the house both knew that it was too soon for Jared to be inviting Jensen in. "Listen, Emily and I are going to the zoo tomorrow with her new friend, Nate, would you like to come with us?" Jared found himself asking.

 

Jensen smiled brightly at Jared. "I was just about to ask you that. I would love to. What time do you want me to pick you both up?" Jensen moved in closer to Jared.

 

Suddenly nervous, Jared licked his dry lips and he didn't miss the way Jensen's eyes were drawn to the motion. "Is ten o'clock to early?" He asked, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand and not on what it would feel like to have that beautifully sensual mouth on his.

 

"It's perfect." Normally on his weekends off Jensen slept until late in the afternoon but this time he didn't care that his beauty sleep was going to cut short. The sooner he got back to Jared’s house the better in Jensen's mind so that he could spend more time with his amazing omega; he would just make sure that he had several cups of coffee before leaving home. Unable to help himself any longer Jensen finally did what he had been longing to do since he’d first laid eyes on Jared a week ago at the precinct: he kissed those perfect lips.

 

Jared melted that was the only way to described what happened when Jensen's lips touched his; his brain turned to mush, he went weak in the knees and his heart started beating in triple time. He had always dreamed about the perfect first-date-kiss and this was it. He wanted to melt fully into Jensen and never leave but all too soon Jared felt Jensen's lips leave his.

 

Pressing his forehead against his omega, Jensen whispered, "God, Jared, you have no idea how much I want to keep kissing you; I want to kiss you forever but I also want to do this right. So…” he pulled back just enough to see Jared’s face. “…I'm going to say goodnight while I still have some self-control left and I'll see you in the morning." It took all of Jensen's willpower to step away from Jared only to immediately regret being such a gentleman when he saw the intense hunger in the other man’s eyes.

 

While every part of Jared was screaming to say ‘screw doing this properly’ and instead simply beg Jensen ‘to just take me now’, Jared knew that Jensen had a point. Instinctively Jared knew that they could be starting something very special between the two of them if they only allowed it to develop the right way. Sucking in a deep breath, he forced himself to take a step away from Jensen. Sliding his key in the lock, he opened the front door before turning back and smiling softly; "You're right, so I'll say goodnight while I still can and I'll see you in the morning."

 

Watching Jared step into his house without him was one of the hardest things Jensen ever had to do but he wanted to do this right and that meant courting Jared the way he should be and treating him like the precious gift he was. "I can see that I'm going to need a lot of cold showers," Jensen muttered under his breath as he back towards his car to wait for Chris to come out. For a brief moment he harboured the crazy idea of returning to the house and knocking on the door and claiming Jared right then and there. The only thing holding him back was knowing that if he followed Jared in to collect Chris he would not be strong enough to leave again.

 

As he walked through his front door, Jared had a plan in mind: he would thank Jeff and Chris for watching Emily, smile politely and avoid any questions about his date, check on his sleeping daughter and then take a long cold shower, without which he knew he wouldn’t get any sleep that night. The one thing _not_ on his list and the one thing t he never expected to see was his uncle, the feared Jeffery Dean Morgan, curled up on his couch snuggling with Chris Kane.

 

After standing in the doorway for a moment, waiting to be noticed and getting nowhere, Jared loudly cleared his throat and then laughed when the two men jumped apart like guilty teenagers. "While I'm very happy the two of you have finally gotten together, it’s time for you to leave because I need a cold shower after that perfect kiss from my alpha,” Jared informed them with a broad smirk.

 

Chris ran a hand through his hair which was already well mussed up from having Jeff’s fingers running through it. "Well, well, I guess we don't need to ask how you’re date and I must say that I'm happy for both of you. While you two say good night, I'm gonna run out and tell Jensen that I don't need a ride."

 

A possessive growl left Jeff's chest. "Damn right you won't! The only alpha you will be going home with from now on is _me_."  

 

Blinking in surprise at the fervent declaration, Jared simply shook his head and accepted things as they were. He was truly happy that the men had finally stopped dancing around one another but hearing that his uncle was on his way home to have sex with a new mate… it really was just too much information. "I'm going to go check on Emily. I take it the two of you will be tagging along on the zoo trip tomorrow?" Jared asked already knowing the answer.

 

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world," Jeff promised Jared a bit absent-mindedly as he watched Chris slip out the door. "So you and Jensen had a good time tonight?"

 

The sweet, happy smile that graced Jared's lips was one that Jeff hadn't seen in a long time and any reservations he might have had about Jensen and Jared forming a lasting relationship were quickly wiped away.

 

"I can't remember the last time that I had such a good time! He's coming with us to the zoo tomorrow," Jared informed his uncle with a wide smile. He didn't care that what had originally been planned a family outing for just the three of them had turned into a double date with a five-year-old chaperone because Jensen was going with them and that was all that mattered.

 

Jeff nodded his head with approval. "That’s a good idea; it’ll give Jensen and Emily the chance to bond in a neutral setting cos if you two plan on taking this relationship any further she’d going to be an enormous part of it.” Jeff hugged his nephew and then headed for the door, leaving the younger man a little stunned. “I'll see you tomorrow morning."

 

Bewildered by the rapid turn of events, Jared found himself asking the empty room, "What just happened here?" but it didn't matter. Whatever had caused his uncle's sudden change of heart regarding Jensen wasn’t important; Jared knew for absolute certain that he wouldn't give Jensen up even if Jeff still had issues.

 

For now Jared was counting the night and all its surprises – as especially his kiss with Jensen – as a definite win.

 

It was in the air the moment the man walked out of the house but Jensen didn't need his alpha senses to realise that Chris was finally on his way to becoming the mate of Jeffery Dean Morgan, one of the most powerful alphas Jensen had ever known. Raising an inquisitive and slightly mocking eyebrow Jensen leaned back against the side of his car, not even bothering to hide his knowing smirk as Chris drew closer to his baby.

 

"Don't you dare say one word," Chris growled even while cursing himself when he felt his cheeks heat up with a telltale blush.

 

“Me?” Jensen gave a mock innocent look. "I wouldn’t dream of saying anything."

 

Chris gave his friend a flat look. "Sure you weren't. But just in case your great detective brain hasn't figured it out yet I'm need a ride home."

 

“No!” Jensen clapped his hand to his chest in exaggerated shock and then laughed out loud for a moment before growing serious. “Just remember to practice safe sex, my friend,” Jensen reminded his friend. “I don't think that the world is ready for a little Morgan and Kane just yet."

 

Chris' scowl grew fiercer. "I'll make sure to remind you of that when you and Jared finally get together, I don't think the world would survive a Padalecki-Ackles baby either.”

 

A dazed look came over Jensen's face and his eyes glazed over as he pictured Jared with a round belly, heavily pregnant with their child. "Sorry, no can do, I'm going to thoroughly enjoy making babies with Jared every chance I get.”

 

That jaw-dropping revelation had Chris blinking in shock; Jensen had never talked about having children but then again, since meeting Jared less than a week ago, a lot had changed with his friend. "Oh God, you have a pregnancy kink for Jared, don’t you? You know Jeff will kill you if you get Jared pregnant as often as you seem to be planning on," Chris pointed out.

 

Jensen wasn't that worried about Jeff; Jared had him wrapped around his little finger and really, who could deny wanting to see more adorable children with Jared's dimples? "Well then I guess I better hope that Jeff is too busy with _you_ to plot my death." Movement caught his eye and Jensen looked up to see Jeff coming out of Jared's house with a determined look on his face and his eyes locked on Chris' form.

 

Chris turned to see what Jensen was looking at and began to blush again. “Time to go; see you in the morning,” he called out as he began walking toward his alpha.

 

Jensen gave his friend a parting shot as he climbed into the Impala. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he called out before putting the pedal to the metal and slipping off into the night with a throaty engine growl. As he merged into traffic, Jensen unconsciously licked his lips and found that he could still clearly taste Jared. His libido instantly fired up his imagination and tightened his groin; with Jeff and Chris gone off to be alone, Jensen was sorely tempted to turn the car around and go back to finish what he and Jared had started on Jared's doorstep.

 

Watching the Impala disappear into the night Chris smiled to himself before greeting Jeff with, "He's so gone on Jared, he's talking family and babies,” he informed Jeff as his alpha came to stand behind him. No matter what Jeff would say even years later, he did not enjoy a delicious shiver down his spine when the older man nuzzled the sensitive flesh behind his ear.

 

Grinning at the feel of his omega shivering against him, Jeff wrapped his arm around Chris' shoulders and pulled him even closer. "Jared has always wanted a big a family, even when he was just a kid himself,” the older man confirmed. “Well, I guess that settles it then; I can't kill Jensen if he gets Jared pregnant."

 

"You are all heart," Chris muttered under his breath with mock sarcasm.

 

With a grin of pure wickedness Jeff brushed his mouth against Chris’ ear and murmured seductively, "No, I'm all alpha and I’m going to spend the rest of the night showing you that."

 

It may have been corny but Chris could feel his blood pump through his veins, prompting him to accept Jeff’s challenge, "Then show me, alpha."

 

Danneel Harris-Carlson have been an omega but she let no one walk over her or hurt her friends but perhaps most importantly, she never passed up the chance to play matchmaker. So naturally, when she learned that there was an omega out there making Jensen’s alpha go into overdrive, well it was her duty and her right to make sure that Jensen finally got laid and if the object of his desire just happened to be the father of her son's new friend well that made her matchmaking all that much easier.

 

As she beamed happily at the assembled group, she wasn't the least bit bothered by the glare that Jensen was currently throwing her way; after all it wasn't _her_ fault that he didn't know she and Nate were coming on this zoo trip, or that Steve, Chris and Jeff had all decided to tag along as well. Really, he had no one to blame but himself, who did he think was believing he’d have Jared all to himself!

 

Jared knew he shouldn't find Jensen's pout so unbearably adorable but he did, he just couldn’t help it! It was probably the way his alpha’s lower lip stuck out and the corners of his mouth had just a little bit of a down turn to them; it made Jared want to kiss it all better. It was a fight to control himself, but somehow he managed to refrain from pinning Jensen against the side of his car and ravishing him on the spot.

 

Of course Jared’s resolution not to kiss Jensen started weakening the moment when the alpha took his hand as they exited the car park, only letting go long enough to greet the others. The way Jensen held his hand, the way his thumb rubbed across the back and sent tingles up and down his spine, Jared felt like he was walking on air.

 

Actually, Jensen didn’t know why he was so surprised that _everyone_ would be coming on his second date with Jared – since Emily was going to be there he actually considered it the more important of the two so far – but he really had hoped to share the experience between the three of them.

 

Watching the way Jensen straightened his shoulders and politely shook hands with the men and stoically accepted a hug and kiss from Danneel; finally, Jensen approached Emily, who stood next to her dad, silently studying this new part of his life. Bending down on one knee, Jensen held out his hand and said, “Nice to see you again, Miss Emily.”

 

Without hesitation, Emily put out her own hand and when Jensen took it in his and raised it to his lips for a gentlemanly kiss a brilliant smile broke out on Emily’s face. “Thank you, Mr. Ackles.”

 

“Please, call me Jensen,” he encouraged.

 

Emily glanced up at her father, who nodded his approval. “Thank you, Mr. Jensen,” she smiled at him and then she tucked his free hand into Jared’s.

 

They were more than two hours into their visit to the zoo and Emily and Nate were having a blast running about and seeing all the different animals. As for Jared, he found it hilarious watching the big strong alphas being ordered about by his little girl telling them where they were going and making them carry the stuff they had picked up at the gift shop. Jared was also convinced that Danneel was slightly impressed with how savvy a shopper Emily already was at age five and she was especially impressed by the way she wielded her puppy dog eyes to get Jeff and Jensen to buy her all the stuffed animals she wanted.

 

It was a rather amusing and quite a precious sight in a father’s eyes and Jared made sure to take a lot of photos; he knew that Chad, Genevieve and the others would get a huge kick out of seeing Jensen and Jared carrying stuffed animals that were almost as tall as they were.

 

After spending almost a half an hour at the monkey cages, Jeff called a time out for him and Chris and so laden down with stuffed toys, they wandered off to find a place to sit for a while. Samantha, Steve and Nate decided to find a restroom and finally it was just Jensen, Emily and Jared left to wander around until the group all met up again for lunch. Even knowing how it happened, Jensen was still mildly surprised when he ended up alone with Emily looking at the tigers. Jared had run to the snack bar to get them something to drink, and something warm and wonderful bloomed in the alpha’s chest knowing that Jared trusted him enough to look after his daughter.

 

Jensen was admiring the grace and nobility of a beautiful tigress when he felt a small tug on his shirt and he looked down to see hazel eyes staring up at him, eyes that were filled with pure suspicion. "Do you like my daddy?" The young lady in question didn’t mince words.

 

Jensen froze unsure of just how he should answer that and then decided that honesty was as always the best policy. "Yes, I do, your dad is pretty amazing."

 

Emily gave Jensen what could only be described as a classic ‘duh’ look. "I know. My dad thinks you’re amazing as well. And I would be okay with you dating him as long as you promise not to hurt him," Emily told him with a glare that was far more adorable than frightening, not that Jensen was planning on telling her that, it would hurt her feelings.

 

"I promise you that I will never hurt your dad and if I do I give you my permission to tell your Uncle Jeff on me," Jensen offered.

 

Emily Lily Padalecki could be quite possessive where her father was concerned and it was her right after all; for the last five years it had only been the two of them through thick and thin. Other than her Uncle Jeff, she didn’t like to share her father with anyone, but as she looked at Jensen and saw the honesty in his eyes, she decided that she might make an exception for him. "Alright, I'm trusting you with my daddy."

 

Momentarily overcome with happiness all Jensen could do was smile down at the little omega; she looked like a miniature version of Jared and already he could feel a surge of protection towards the little girl. "I give you my word I will take very good care of your daddy."

 

Emily gave a sharp nod. "Good."

 

"What's good?" Jared asked as he joined them somehow managing to balance their three drinks. He smiled gratefully at Jensen when the alpha hastened to relieve him of two of the paper cups and then his smile only grew wider as Jensen politely gave Emily hers first.

 

"Sorry, daddy,” Emily shook her head. “Can't tell you, that's between me and Jensen," she informed her father as she concentrated on sticking her straw into her cup. She shared a quick little glance with Jensen; she liked the man, he made her dad smile and that was all she wanted.

 

Jensen nodded shook his head as well when Jared turned a questioning look his way. "Sorry, man, Emily's right; what was said was just between the two of us. A gentleman can't reveal a lady's secrets." Jensen winked at Emily who grinned up at him.

 

Seeing the bond that had so quickly developed between his daughter and the man he’d fallen in love with, Jared felt his heart swell beyond anything he’d ever experienced in his life. It was imperative to his future that the two people most important to him get along. As he sipped his drink and watched Jensen coach Emily through reading the tiger habitat’s informative plaque Jared realised that it was a foregone conclusion: Jensen Ackles was a keeper.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_One month later_

Jared Padalecki was in love, head-over-heels, heart-in-his-throat, sappy-songs-on-the-radio in love and there was simply no denying or avoiding that fact. It was a feeling that he had only experienced once before in his life and that was the moment when he saw Emily in her first ultrasound. Now nearly six years later and after dating Jensen for nearly seven weeks, he knew that Jensen was the one, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he one he wanted to raise a family with and the one he wanted to grow old with.

 

That was why, after countless hours and several sleepless nights, he made a momentous decision and asked Jeff and Chris if they would take Emily for the weekend. _‘It’s_ _time_ _I tell Jensen_ _about my past if_ _I ever_ _want_ _to_ _build_ _a future with_ _this wonderful_ _man.’_

 

That was how Jared found the courage that Friday night to sit Jensen down and tell him everything Alex had done to him. On more than one occasion Jensen's jaw tightened until his teeth ground together, his fists clenched and unclenched with impotent fury and his eyes flashed with dangerous fire as the alpha fought back the urge to hunt down the bastard down and tear him limb from limb but somehow, because it wasn’t the time, because he loved Jared, because he knew that Jared needed to get the pain of his past off of his chest Jensen managed to stay silent.

Just when Jensen thought his omega was finished baring his soul, Jared said the one thing in the entire sordid, heart-breaking tale that brought tears to the alpha’s eyes: “I would go through it all again if it meant having Emily.”

Once Jared was done he was emotionally drained and he didn’t even murmur when Jensen pulled him in tightly against his chest. Gently, he stroked his omega’s hair, comforting him, calming him as he whispered, "I swear to you, Jared, I will _never_ hurt you or Emily like that and I will destroy anyone who ever thinks of harming either of you in any way," Jensen vowed as he held Jared against his heart and pressed a series of kisses on top of his head. “You’re mine, mine forever, and I always protect and care for what’s mine.”

Jared pulled away just enough to look up at Jensen with a beautiful light in his eyes. "I know, I trust you, Jensen. I love you," Jared whispered in a low voice.

The smile of pure joy that bloomed on Jensen's face when he heard those words robbed Jared of all speech and nearly stopped his breath. "I love you too, so very much," Jensen confessed with a deep sigh. His alpha could feel what little control he still had beginning to slip. "I need to know if you really want this or not, Jared. I've been fighting the urge to claim you since I first sensed you that day in the station. I want you, Jared; I want you as my mate and as my omega, and I want all this because you are my whole world. I want to make a family with you and Emily," Jensen told him.

Jared felt his heart pounding in his chest as though it was trying to escape into Jensen’s arms itself. "I want that too, more than anything else I can possibly think of, Jensen. You are the alpha I have _always_ dreamed of meeting, the kind of mate that I've wanted since I was old enough to know what mating was. Please, my beloved alpha, claim me as your very own, now and forever," Jared whispered against Jensen's lips.

The erotic and throaty growl that rumbled up from Jensen's chest was pure alpha as he claimed Jared's lips in a kiss unlike any of the kisses they’d shared previously; this one was full of untamed need and intense want. It left no doubt whatsoever in Jared's mind that this was a claiming kiss, one which laid bare the omega’s soul to be taken by its alpha.

"Bedroom," Jensen’s voice rumbled with desire.

Jared nodded his head in understanding and agreement; if everything went as planned he and Jensen would have the entire weekend together to learn one another’s hearts. For a brief moment, Jared cast a brief thought to his daughter and he hoped that Emily was enjoying her sleepover with her Uncles Jeff and Chris. As Jensen grabbed his hand and pulled him from his seat, he couldn't help but shiver at the idea of his sexy and powerful alpha taking him in what would soon become their bedroom. Accepting Jensen's hand Jared led him from the living room up the stairs and into his room.

"My alpha," Jared breathed out.

And that simple phrase caused the precarious dam holding back a sea of tumultuous emotion to burst. Jensen surged forward once again claiming his omega's mouth in a possessive kiss even as he urged Jared back towards the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Over the past few weeks he had already thought up so many plans of what he could do to Jared in that bed and now he had the whole weekend to make all those plans a reality.

“The only sounds I want to hear from your gorgeous lips are your cries of pleasure. It’s time I claim you and make you mine forever,” Jensen growled as he crawled onto the bed and from Jared’s point of view, he looked very much like a hunter stalking his prey.

Jared knew that his own hunt had gone exactly as planned as he backed up slightly and then smiled enticingly as he witnessed the open hunger in Jensen’s gaze grow even stronger. It was time. “Take me now, alpha, make me yours,” Jared purred out breathlessly.

Jensen had being waiting to hear those words fall from Jared’s lips since he’d first laid eyes on his omega. They were the sweetest, most beautiful words he’d ever heard and Jensen felt his body respond as if it were his very first time. He surged forward and claimed Jared’s mouth in yet another dominating kiss, one that Jared returned with just as much passion, if not more.

 Their mouths battled for control as their passion continued to deepen, and it was Jensen who broke their kiss but just long enough to yank Jared’s t-shirt off over his head and fling it away. After sliding his fingers down his omega’s bare chest, his hands quickly began making short work of the button and zipper that were keeping him from his much sought-after prize.

All the while he was being undressed, Jared was distracted by his alpha with kisses and nibbles, never in the same place twice and he had to blink in true surprise at how quickly Jensen had them both undressed. “How did you do that?" He couldn't even remember Jensen reaching for his pants.

Jensen grinned wickedly and with absolute pride – a job well-done then. "Nothing is keeping me from my prize, you’re lucky that I didn't just rip your clothing off your hot body,” he purred before focusing on the task before him, marking the gloriously tanned skin of Jared’s chest, leaving pink, red and purple marks everywhere his mouth went.

It didn’t take long before Jared’s breathless moans began to fill the air as Jensen continued to ravish his sensitive skin. Jensen was taking great joy in marking every inch of flesh he could, and with a flash of delighted and erotic insight, Jared knew that he was going to be wearing Jensen’s marks from now on. He couldn't remember a time when anyone had taken so much time to focus on his pleasure rather than their own. "More," Jared demanded.

Jensen chuckled as his meek omega became pushy with lust and he slowly moved his mouth down Jared’s body, taking his time to worship the writhing body of the man he loved and taking extra time to lavish attention on Jared’s taut nipples. He licked and kissed and suckled, hardening each one into a tight little peak. From the unyielding grip Jared’s fingers had in his hair, Jensen knew that his omega was more than enjoying the attention he was receiving and the alpha suddenly wondered what it would feel like the first time Jared did the same thing to him. The carnal image that flashed through his mind from that very thought sent a wave of heady passion straight to Jensen’s groin.

Slowly, ever so slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Jensen continued his journey downward until he felt Jared’s erection brush against his cheek. In a stroke of genius, then Jensen decided to deliberately prolong the moment by nuzzling Jared’s inner thigh. “Tell me what you want, my mate,” the alpha ordered in a lust-roughened voice.

He had never been asked such a personal question before and his imagination started running wild with all the things he’d dreamed of a lover doing to him and with him. Jared blushed darkly and Jensen was delighted to see that the blush covered almost his whole body. In the past, all Alex had cared about was what _he_ wanted and never about what Jared wanted or needed.

A shudder ran through Jared’s body as he wondered what he wanted to feel first and finally he decided; “I want to feel your mouth on me,” Jared whispered shyly as he glanced at Jensen through his long eyelashes. “Please?”

_‘Yes!’_ Jensen grinned wickedly against Jared’s leg; that was exactly what he wanted to hear. _‘You have no idea what I’m going to do for you, my sweet omega!’_ Keeping his eyes firmly locked with Jared’s, Jensen used the very tip of his tongue to lick the pre-cum from Jared’s slit and then he sat back on his heels and savored the tangy taste of his young lover. As he moved his tongue around the head of the younger man’s cock, his omega threw his head back and moaned loudly when the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. Hearing his lover coming undone, Jensen discovered that he loved the breathy sounds and little gasps that were escaping his omega's lips. Waiting until he had Jared’s full attention again, Jensen grinned deviously before he engulfed Jared’s cock whole.

 “Oh, God!” Jared cried out in a broken voice as his head dropped onto the pillow and his eyes rolled back. He wanted to arch his body, to go deeper into the wonderful heat that was enveloping him, but the strong grip Jensen had on his hip made it clear that he was to stay still until Jensen said it was okay to move.

Pleased to see his unspoken orders were being followed, Jensen hummed around Jared’s cock in reward, smiling widely as he felt a shudder run through Jared’s body. He began using first his teeth to delicately rasp across the turgid flesh and then his tongue to sooth and caress where his teeth had been. It was all part of his plan to add to the torment because ultimately, he wanted to see Jared’s face flush with desire as he came, screaming Jensen’s name to the heavens and desperate for more.

Jared was teetering on the very razor’s edge of his endurance; never before had anyone made him feel so loved, so desirable, so adored, so sexy or so wanted. Jensen could feel the waves of love pouring off Jared, and wanting to see his beloved boy come, he hollowed his cheeks to take Jensen in deeper and then he increased his suction.

“Jens… going… I’m going… to… come, Jensen!” Jared was so far gone that he could barely gasp out his words of caution. Finally he could no longer hold back against the torrent of sensations ripping through his body and then without warning his hips took on a life of their own, bucking upwards and forcing himself in deeper into Jensen’s hungry mouth.

Grinning madly over his success, Jensen increased his humming as he reached out blindly for the lube he was sure he’d fished out of his pocket during their undressing and tossed on to the bed; his grin grew as his fingers brushed against it. Without breaking his gaze away from the exquisite sight of Jared lost in the throes of passion, Jensen easily opened the tube and coated his fingers. He was pleased to see that Jared was already slick and he was touched to see that Jared had prepared himself beforehand, anticipating being claimed by his alpha. It was just one more indication of how much his omega wanted their mating, but still he was careful and added more lube; he didn't want to hurt Jared for their first time.

A deep, throaty moan born of pure unadulterated pleasure tore itself from Jared as he felt Jensen slide a finger into his ass. “Jensen! Oh God!” he shouted; he had no idea he could feel so intensely alive before. Jared didn’t know how much longer he was going to last and the very moment Jensen brushed against his prostate, Jared let out a scream of orgasmic pleasure as he was overcome by a wave after wave of ecstasy that rolled over him again and again.

The moment Jared’s taste hit his tongue Jensen knew he would never tire of his beautiful mate and his heart swelled even more with love. Wanting to prolong Jared’s experience for as long as possible, Jensen gently slipped a second finger in with the first and stroked them across his prostrate again as he milked Jared through his orgasm.

When he finally came back down to earth, Jared was an exhausted, boneless but happy mess; even breathing seemed like too much work, although he continued to suck in breath after breath of sex-scented air. Never before had someone made him feel so much pure sensual pleasure. It was a wonder his heart didn’t explode it was beating so hard in his chest.

Jensen released his gorgeous omega’s now softened cock from his mouth as he turned his attention to the rest of Jared. “God, you taste divine,” Jensen growled fiercely as he crawled up Jared’s body and when their lips met in a kiss, Jared groaned in delight at the taste of himself on Jensen’s tongue.

Breaking their kiss at last, Jensen rested his forehead against Jared’s as their breathing began to slow in unison. When he was sure his partner was ready, he slipped a third finger inside Jared, working gently to carefully stretch his beautiful mate; he would not take the risk of accidentally hurting Jared. “Just a little bit more and then I’ll show you pleasure you’ve never experienced before,” Jensen promised his breath a hot whisper against Jared’s hyper-sensitive skin.

It was a bit of an effort, but Jared managed to open his eyes and grace Jack with a smile of pure bliss. “I already have, Jensen; no one has ever made love to me like this before.”

Pleasure filled Jensen at that admission and he had to blink back a sudden rush of tears. “And no one else ever will. You are mine, Jared Padalecki; you are my mate from this moment on just as I am yours now and forever,” Jensen vowed softly into Jared’s ear before giving to his own bodily demands at last. He could no longer hold back the urgent need, the incredibly powerful desire to bury himself in Jared’s warmth and finally lay claim to his beautiful soul.

Jensen kissed Jared deeply once more as he removed his fingers from their velvet lair and with a smile he swallowed the sound of acute disappointment Jared made at the action. He then grinned broadly against his omega’s lips as he heard the young man moan with lusty pleasure as he slid himself fully into Jared’s quivering body. At that moment Jensen was grateful that he had himself tested regularly and that he was clean as a whistle; it also meant that there was absolutely no need for anything coming between them, nothing that could stop him from feeling all of Jared’s pure, delicious heat around him.

Reluctantly breaking their kiss Jensen rested his weight on his elbows for a moment, both to allow Jared to adjust to having Jensen inside of him and to give himself time to relax and catch his own breath. Judging by how deliciously tight his omega was around him, Jared hadn’t been with a man for quite some time and now that he knew about his past with Alex that was understandable. Despite those terrible circumstances, Jensen still couldn't help but feel a little pleased that no had been with his mate for quite some time now.

“So good,” he murmured. “Do you feel it, Jay? I can tell from the way we fit together so perfectly that we were made for each other,” Jensen whispered his words against Jared’s skin as he peppered his young lover’s face with soft kisses.

Jared had to admit that Jensen was more than right; they really did fit perfectly together, as if the universe meant them to become one. “Claim me, Jensen, please!” Jared pleaded as he began bucking his hips in hopes that the man would start moving again, because it felt oh-so-good when he moved. "I need you to knot me."

A purely primal sound erupted from Jensen’s lips as he began to do just that. “I am going to make you come so hard that you forget everything but my name,” Jensen vowed as he set a furious pace. He would make slow and tender love to Jared on their next go-around; right now he was too far gone mentally, physically and emotionally to hold back one second longer.

Within moments the only sounds to be heard filling the air in Jared’s bedroom were passionate moans, harsh breathing, and the slapping of flesh on flesh. Jensen’s green eyes darkened completely to black as he drank in the image of Jared’s flushed skin and lust-filled eyes. Jared tossed his head back, straining with ecstasy, as he begged for more with unintelligible words. He had no way of knowing that from Jensen’s point of view just inches above him, he looked like a fallen angel completely lost in his passion. It was a sight Jensen’s heart told him he would never ever get tired of.

Jared was lost to the sensations his body was experiencing, afloat in a sea of bliss and his passion only heightened even further as one of Jensen’s hands wrapped around his aching cock. Jensen joined his free hand with Jared’s, pressing them into the pillow next to his lover’s head, and he used their powerful forearms to gain more leverage. Jared bucked and groaned as Jensen managed to hit his prostate with each thrust. “So…clo… close! Jens… yes…” The omega knew he was near the edge and he wrapped his free hand around Jensen’s neck, pulling his head down and kissing him deeply.

When Jared released him from their kiss, Jensen grunted as he continued his thrusts. “Come for me, baby, come for me now!” he ordered. It was imperative that his lover come first and Jensen was barely holding on; he wanted to empty himself in Jared, knotting him, but he held back through sheer strength of will. He wanted, no, he _needed_ , Jared to come first.

Jared clawed at Jensen’s back as his lover’s thrusts became erratic, and he dug his fingers into Jensen backside, gripping the hard muscles, pulling him even closer. Snarling with increased desire, Jensen’s hips snapped back and forth in rapid-fire motion as he pounded relentlessly in and out of Jared’s willing body. Knowing that he was only seconds away from completion himself, Jared arched his neck, baring his throat to Jensen in the ultimate sign of an omega’s submission to his alpha mate.

“Mine!” Jensen snarled as he bit down hard on the exposed and proffered flesh, his teeth sinking in so deeply that he would leave a permanent mark on Jared’s throat, and that was fine with Jensen. He wanted the whole universe to know that Jared Padalecki was his and his alone, now and forever, after death had torn them apart and then even until the very end of time itself. He could feel his knot growing; soon they would be locked together.

It was the overwhelming combination of intense pleasure and exquisite pain that shattered Jared’s fragile control and sent him plummeting over the very edge of reason itself. “Jensen!” His lover’s name tore free of his lips in a powerful, guttural scream and he covered both their bellies and Jensen’s hand with his release.

Jared’s scream was pure music to his ears and Jensen groaned with satisfied pleasure as he soothed the bite mark with his tongue. In response, Jared’s muscles tightened around his aching cock but the alpha held back his own release, wanting to prolong Jared’s pleasure just a little bit longer. Tiny whimpers escaped Jared’s mouth as Jensen continued to hit his sensitive prostate. Jared found himself reaching up grab the headboard as the alpha in Jensen finally took control and thought of only his own enjoyment.

Through heavily glazed eyes Jared drank in the sight of Jensen, his head thrown back, lost in pleasure. “Come for me, beloved, please; I want you to knot me, now! Make me yours.” Jared whispered, “I want to be yours!” and that was all it took for Jensen to come completely undone.

“Jared!” Jensen gave a primal roar as he felt himself emptying his essence into Jared in long squirts that seemed to go on forever as he knot binding him and Jared together. He let out a shuddering breath as he collapsed on Jared, a tiny voice in the far, far back of his consciousness telling him to be careful not to crush his beautiful omega under his weight. Thoroughly spent, Jensen lovingly nuzzled his cheek against Jared’s. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?” he asked quietly, hoping he hadn’t harmed his lover with his passionate love-making.

Jared shook his head and smiled fondly at Jensen as he stroked his alpha’s face. “Nope; wore me out but didn’t hurt me.”

Jensen chuckled as he kissed Jared and he gently rolled them over, taking care not to disturb the knot that was keeping them joined for a while longer. “We might as well have a little rest, we'll be here a while and then, once we’ve cleaned up, I’ll give you a repeat performance, although perhaps a bit less energetically.”

Jared smiled tiredly. “That sounds wonderful,” he murmured as he nuzzled Jensen's… no, his _alpha's_ neck. "Did I tell you that I have a study?"

Jensen raised an eyebrow a slow smirk appearing on his face. "Oh really?"

Seeing the spark of understanding appearing in his lover’s eyes, Jared nodded his head. "It has this nice big desk sitting right in the middle of it and I have had so many fantasies of you taking me over it again and again and again," Jared admitted earning a hungry groan from his mate.

"Soon, my precious, very soon," Jensen promised, his mind already reeling with ways in which he would put that desk to good use. "For now we need to rest, we have a whole weekend to learn every inch of each other's bodies." Jensen was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Jared's naked skin against his own until he felt a small shiver course through the younger man’s sweaty body and he realised that he too was getting a little chilly, so he reached down and tugged the blankets up over their bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen couldn't get the image Jared had given him of taking him over his desk out of his mind; it played over and over again until finally he went to see the study for himself. Once he’d checked it out he was quite pleased to find that the room was an elegantly appointed study complete with wall-to-wall bookshelves and glass-fronted display cases. His eyes were irresistibly drawn to the large wooden desk that held pride of place in the middle of the room. It looked very much like the one in Jeff's office and although he had no personal experience using that particular one, he was sure that it that Jared’s would be able to easily handle their combined weight. _‘Oh yes,’_ Jensen gloated, _‘we’ll_ _be putting that to use and soon!’_

Jared felt deliciously sore after his night of love-making with Jensen; it had been so long since he’d been with anyone and never had it ever been as amazing as it had been with Jensen. _‘But I guess that’s the difference being in love makes,’_ he reflected with a soft, happy sigh. Jared finally knew what it was like to be truly loved with someone’s entire heart and soul. Still Jared found himself shifting eagerly at the hungry look in Jensen's green eyes and he licked his lips nervously as his mate stalked towards him. He’d noticed the way Jensen had been eyeing his study all morning and he had a pretty good idea what was going through his mate's mind. At that moment Jared felt a shiver of excitement coursing through his body and with a coy smile he twirled on his heels and sashayed enticingly down the hall and into his study where he seated himself on the desk, ankles crossed and legs swinging casually against the desk’s wooden side.

Growling low in his throat the alpha stalked into the study like a primal beast and once he got within reach of his mate he pounced. Without giving Jared a moment to react or resist, Jensen snatched his young man off the desk and pulled him tightly against his chest. "Mine!" he snarled possessively as he claimed Jared's lips in a searing kiss that left no doubt in either man's mind that Jensen's already fragile self-control was on the edge of snapping completely.

Jared felt a surge of warmth as Jensen passionately staked his claim. For so long he'd believed that he was not worthy of love, that he would never find a mate, that he would be alone for the rest of his life, but that all changed the day he met Jensen Ackles, the man who was his alpha in every way that mattered. Jared needed to know that he was worthy of love, of being Jensen's mate, of spending the rest of their lives together.

Well aware of what was running through Jared's mind, Jensen had his mate out of his jeans and underwear and then bent over the desk within seconds. Even as he admired the beauty of the tanned flesh displayed before him, his hand slipped into Jared's tight hole and a pleased hiss escaped his lips as he felt how slick Jared already was.

Jared's torrid moans filled the office as Jensen's fingers gently but insistently stretched and opened his mate to him. Bending forward over Jared’s back, enjoying the heat rising from his body, Jensen licked a stripe across his neck before nuzzling into his soft hair. "I am going to bury myself so deep inside you, we won't know where one of us ends and the other one starts," he purred seductively in Jared's ear just as he brushed his finger over Jared's prostate.

Jared groaned again as he twisted around as far as he could beneath Jensen and pulled him into a messy kiss. "Please, alpha, take me! I need you! I need to feel you in me!" Jared pleaded breathlessly against Jensen's mouth. "Now, please!" His alpha's finger was dancing relentlessly across that sensitive nub and it was driving him absolutely crazy with need. “Please!”

 A deep growl rumbled through Jensen's chest and echoed into Jared’s body, vibrating through to his heart; he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Grasping Jared's hips, he guided himself into his lover's waiting body and they both groaned at the feeling of finally being complete and completely together. They both knew that this wasn't going to be slow and tender; oh, no, they were both way too far gone for that nicety. That luxury would come later, when they had time to relax and enjoy themselves. This coupling was going to be hard, fast and messy and totally, gloriously satisfying for them both.

Holding Jared's hips firmly with his large hands, Jensen quickly found a rhythm and an angle that insured he hit Jared's prostate with each thrust. "Touch yourself, Jay; you don't know how much I've wanted to watch you stroke your own cock, to watch you pleasure yourself," Jensen whispered huskily in Jared's ear. “Watching you really turns me on.”

Feeling his alpha's strong chest pressed against his back, Jared reached down and wrapped his hand around his own rock-hard, weeping cock and began stroking himself in sync with Jensen's thrusts. For several minutes, the study resonated with the moans and sighs of two passionate men and the sounds of flesh on flesh.

"Come for me, mate, come now!" Jensen desperately needed to see Jared lose control, he needed to push his mate over the edge. "I plan on christening every room in our home with you and I am going to start by taking you back to our bed, I am going to strip you naked and then I am going explore every inch of you.” Freeing one hand from its tight hold on his lover's hip, Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared's and helped him increase the pressure of his strokes. “I want to worship at your body.”

Biting down hard on his lips Jared struggled to keep himself from crying out in pleasure as Jensen continued to hit the spot that made him see stars with each one of his thrusts. His heart was bursting with joy to hear Jensen call his house, _home_. For such a very long time he had dreamed that Jensen might see his flat as a home that they could share together.

"Once we are free from my knot, I'm going to fuck you into the mattress. I’m going to pound myself into your body until the only thing you remember is my name,” Jensen growled huskily in Jared's ear. “And then I’ll make you scream my name in pleasure as I make you come and come again. I am going to make sure that everyone knows who you belong to." The alpha bit into the back of Jared’s neck, leaving a red-purple mark. “Everyone is going to know that you belong to me!”

 The image of Alex Smith ever touching his mate flashed through Jensen’s mind and the need to erase every bad touch the man had ever laid on Jared caused him to tighten his grip on both Jared’s hip and his cock, and he began thrusting into his lover’s body with abandon. He was going to make damn sure that only he ever got to see Jared like this again. _‘Jared_ _is mine, damn_ _it!’_

Already at the brink, the feeling of Jensen's powerful hand guiding his own sent Jared tumbling over the edge and spiraling into sheer carnal bliss. "Jensen!" With a throaty cry only partially muffled by his clenched mouth, Jared's body shuddered again and again with his exquisite release, his essence covering his and Jensen's hands and even the desk. Jared didn't even care about the mess he and Jensen had just made, he was so spent by his orgasm that he couldn't care about the disarray of his study; all he could think about was how wonderful he felt. Both his heart and his body were singing with joy; he was loved.

As for Jensen he was determined that nothing and no one was ever going to come between him and his omega.

Seeing the pure bliss on Jared's face and knowing that he was responsible for putting it there, made Jensen growl with both pride and pleasure as he pounded harder into his mate's body. He was completely overcome with the need to mark Jared as his and his alone. Leaning forward, Jensen kissed the back of Jared’s neck, close to their mating mark, and then as he grew closer to his end he took hold of his lover’s neck with his teeth, worrying the skin and bringing up a dark blotch. Once again, Jensen was marking the man as _his_.

Jared was still awash in a sea of orgasmic bliss when Jensen lost what little control he still possessed and began to seek his own pleasure although somehow – and he would never be able to say how –he was able to continue milking Jared's orgasm for all it was worth. A powerful shiver coursed through Jared's body as he felt Jensen's hot breath against his neck and then the bite of his alpha’s teeth on his skin. He struggled to gather himself just enough to form a single coherent sentence, "Come, Jensen, come for me, my beautiful alpha; let everyone know that I belong to you and only you," Jared whispered, he needed his mate to replace his past with their future. He knew full well what his words would do to Jensen and he was quickly rewarded for his efforts.

Hearing Jared's whispered words acted as a trigger and without warning pure, primal, animalistic need surged through Jensen’s veins and turned his blood into fiery lava. Jared’s fervent encouragement was all the alpha needed to topple over the razor’s edge he was so delicately balanced on. Roaring Jared's name to the heavens, Jensen came long and hard inside his mate, once again knotting them.

Now a boneless mess lying beneath his lover, Jared reveled in the feelings of safety and security that Jensen's body pressed against his own created. He could feel the alpha’s thunderous heartbeat echoing in his own chest and within seconds their breathing patterns had synched. The smell of their sex combined with their pheromones became a powerful aphrodisiac filling the air and Jared could already feel his exhausted body trying to respond to the heady mixture. Twisting around to face his mate, Jared ran his fingers up and down Jensen's arm. "There's a chair behind you," Jared murmured softly, knowing full well that they were going to be there for a while.

Jensen wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist, holding him close, and then wearily, carefully, thankfully took a few steps backward and sank into the sturdy leather-bound chair. There was a mutual sound of intense satisfaction as both men moaned at the feeling of Jared taking his knot in deeper. For several minutes they sat there in a post-orgasmic haze relishing the exquisite closeness their mating had created. Nuzzling Jared's neck, Jensen rested his hands on Jared's stomach and gently stroked his naked skin.

 

Laying his hands over Jensen's Jared tipped his head back and smiled shyly at his mate. "I really hope that I'm pregnant."

 

Wondering how on earth the omega had just read his mind, Jensen froze for just a moment before smiling. "Yeah, I would love to see your belly swollen and heavy with my child. I can’t think of anything more beautiful than knowing that we made a child together."

 

Jared blushed with anticipation and pride at the sound of sincerity in Jensen’s voice as well as the fiery love in his eyes. "Our child would be amazing and Emily's been asking when she could get a baby brother or baby sister." The topic had risen once in a while when she was younger, but since she’d started school where she often heard stories about their siblings from her new friends, the subject had started coming up with a lot more frequency.

 

Snuggling in closer to mate, Jared sighed with contentment. "I love you," he whispered knowing he would never tire of telling his heart’s truth to Jensen using those three little words.

Jensen placed a soft kiss on his omega’s temple and smiled in agreement; he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would never, ever tire of hearing those three little words from Jared. "I love you too."

 

 

It wasn't hard for anyone who knew the two men to see that Jared and Jensen's relationship had changed significantly since that weekend and it just wasn't the fact that Jared and Jensen's scents clung to one another like a second skin. No, it was the look of absolute happiness that appeared on their faces whenever they looked at or caught sight of one another.

It was late Sunday afternoon and Emily was squirming excitedly in her seat, plucking and pulling at the safety straps. Finally, Chris unbuckled her and Emily immediately scrambled out of the back of Jeff's car and then she was off like a shot, running towards the house, eager to tell her dad all about her weekend. "Daddy!" Emily shouted with delight the moment she saw him stepping through the door.

After spending the previous hour frantically cleaning, vacuuming and effectively erasing all evidence of their numerous and energetic couplings – they’d made quite a mess in nearly every room in the house, the basement and Emily’s rooms being the only exceptions – the two men were on the front steps within seconds of hearing the car pull up. They stood with their arms around one another’s waist, waiting to see the apple of Jared’s eye. Suddenly conscious of their intimate posture and that Jeff might not be too pleased by it, Jensen forced himself to let Jared go. The action put a small frown on his face and made him stick his lower lip out just a bit; their mating was still new and he didn't really want to share Jared just yet, not even with family.

Aware of Jensen’s pout and quite flattered by the emotions behind it, Jared grinned as he bent down and scooped his daughter up in his arms, raising her high above his head and spinning her around all the while trying not to blush too obviously at the heated look Jensen was sending him. "Did you have a good time with your uncle's?" Jared questioned as he settled Emily on his hip and kissed her forehead.

Emily nodded her head excitedly, her ponytail bouncing. "Uh-huh, I really did! We had a wonderful time; we danced to the radio and played hide and seek and then yesterday Uncle Chris and Uncle Jeff played Princess Tea Party with me!" Emily happily informed her dad and Jensen, much to the embarrassment and horror of Jeff and Chris.

_‘Princess Tea Party? Oh this is perfect blackmail material!’_ Jensen raised an inquiring eyebrow and grinned knowingly at his best friend. In return, Chris just glared at Jensen, daring him to say anything. His grin broadening, Jensen wasn't about to pass up this kind of prefect blackmail and keeping one eye on Chris, he asked Emily, "Did they wear pretty dresses and sparkly crowns?"

A bright smile appeared on Emily's face, one that showed off her dimples to perfection. “We all did!” she exclaimed. “Mine was the white one, Uncle Jeff wore a blue dress and Uncle Chris wore the pretty pink dress and guess what else?”

 

Struggling for all he was worth not to burst out laughing, Jared managed to ask, “What else, sweetheart?”

“Uncle Chris sang to me at night after Uncle Jeff read me a bedtime story."

Jensen desperately wanted to ask if there were any pictures but he was just a little afraid the answer might be yes and then he bit the inside of his mouth until it bled; he suddenly realised that someone else was going to get a huge kick out of this story. _'Danneel is never going to let Chris live this down! Somehow, someway, she has to convince Emily that she needs to have another Princess Tea Party and then she has to be there with a camera!'_

"I know what you're thinking and if you breathe one word of Princess Tea Party to Danneel, I'll make sure that you’re right there with me. Emily thinks you look a lot like a certain Disney Princess and she has the perfect green dress for you to wear," Chris hissed in Jensen's ear as he pushed past him carrying Emily's suitcase. “There’s even heels to match.”

"Daddy, you have owwies on your neck!” Emily suddenly noticed the multiple bruises marring her dad's skin; she put her hands on either side of his face and looked deep into his eyes. “Do you want me to kiss them and make them better for you?”

As Jared flushed bright red Jensen couldn't help but feel a strong sense of pride fill him knowing that Jared was wearing his marks on his body for all to see.

Swallowing hard at the knowing looks that both Jeff and Chris shot them Jared smiled at his daughter and looked at Jensen for guidance but the alpha just shrugged and nodded, as though saying, ‘Now’s as good a time as any to tell her about us’. "These aren't owwies, sweetie, they’re a very special kind of mark that _you_ aren't allowed to have until you’re at least thirty.”

 

Emily’s eyes widened; thirty was really, _really_ old! “Why?”

“Because they’re the kind of marks that mates give one another," Jared explained having decided that there was no sense in sugar-coating the facts of their lives. “Jensen gave me these marks.”

Emily considered that for a moment and then she glanced between her dad and Jensen. "Did you give Jensen marks too? Are you and Jensen mates now? Does this mean I have another daddy?" Emily’s questions came out in a rush.

For a moment Jared wasn't sure how to response to that question but luckily Jensen did and he quickly answered, "Yeah, kid, I'm your other dad if you want me to be."

Emily stretched out her arms for Jensen and Jared obliged by stepping closer to his alpha and she kissed the other man's cheek when he lifted her into his arms. "I do, Jensen.” Emily told him very seriously. “I've always wanted another dad. Does this mean I can get a baby sister or baby brother soon?" she asked. “Cos I really want one, you know.” Her tone left no room for argument.

Jensen sent Jared such a heated look that his mate started shifting where he stood. "Trust me, kid, we're working on it. With luck you’ll have one or the other by this time next year, okay?” Jensen promised Emily.

Emily gave a firm, approving nod. "Good, cause I want lots of brothers and sisters to play with."

Jensen could feel Jeff's glare burning into him when he promised Emily, "And so you shall." He was looking forward to all the fun he and Jared would have making as many siblings as Emily wanted.

 

 

Once he was able to without making a scene, Jeff pulled Jensen aside for a private man-to-man talk. Closing the study door behind them, Jeff stood and looked at the other man and he was suitably impressed when Jensen met his hard stare head-on, he knew that the other alpha was just the kind of mate that Jared needed. However, that didn't mean he was going to take it easy on him; Emily and Jared’s happiness and futures were at stake. "So you mated with my nephew with weekend,” Jeff stated in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

Jensen raised an eyebrow and shot back in a matching tone, "And you're the alpha who mated my best friend."

 

"That I did.” Against his will, Jeff let a gruff laugh escape him. “I’m only going to warn you one time, Ackles, do not to play games with Jared. If you hurt him in any way they will _never_ find a single trace of you," Jeff’s spoke in soft, deadly tone.

 

Jensen studied his boss for a moment; after Jared had confided in him about the horrors he’d endured at Alex’s hand, the alpha had waited until his omega was sound asleep – Jensen had made very sure to truly exhaust his mate, thus ensuring he’d sleep deeply and well that night – and he’d then slipped away into the infamous study. He’d spent several minutes reliving their sexual escapades on that wonderful desk before shaking himself back to the reason he’d gotten out of their nice warm bed in the first place; he had work to do. Using Jared’s laptop and his own passwords, he’d successfully logged into several databases he shouldn’t really have access to and he’d done a search for ‘Smith/Alex’.

 

Curiously, there was plenty of information about the despicable man prior to three and a half years ago, and then everything mysteriously stopped; it was if the man simply vanished from the face of the earth. Crossing his arms over his chest, Jensen looked at Jeff before asking, "Is that what happened to Alex Smith? Because I hope someone buried that bastard in the deepest pit found on earth for what he did to Jared." The pure fury burning in Jensen’s eyes told Jeff that he could trust the alpha with the most precious things in his world, the lives of his nephew and his great-niece.

 

The smirk that crossed Jeff's face and twisted his mouth was not a nice one. "Alex Smith will never be able to hurt or even threaten Jared or Emily again, I give you my word as an alpha. I had a friend who owed me a favour and he was more than happy to take care of a piece of scum like Smith."

 

"Good, all that matters is that Jared and Emily are safe from that monster." Jensen didn't really care what happened to Alex, he just hoped was the man suffered. A lot.

 

_Two months later_

Because of his enhanced senses, Jensen was able to figure out the moment Jared was pregnant; he could smell the subtle shift in Jared's scent. Immediately the alpha in him went full-on caveman and he started devising ways and reasons not to let Jared out of his sight. So Jensen wasn't all that surprised later that afternoon when Jared crawled onto the couch next to him, curled up in his arms and said in a soft, awe-filled voice, "I'm pregnant."

 

"I know, baby, and I couldn't be happier; we are going to have some amazing children to go along with the one we already have." Jensen pressed a kiss onto the side of Jared's forehead and held his mate closer.

 

Jared’s heart swelled with the knowledge that this time was going to be vastly different than his pregnancy with Emily and that was solely because this time his partner was going to be completely and totally involved in every step of their pregnancy. Secretly Jared couldn't wait for the pregnancy hormones to kick in; the thought of sending Jensen on a midnight run for pickles and ice cream or beef jerky and bananas brought such a big grin to his face that Jared had to hid his head in Jensen’s shoulder, lest he see and start asking questions. It took a few moments to get his sense of humour under control, but when he did, the father-to-be remarked, "Emily's going to be thrilled when we tell her. She wanted a sibling and you made sure we gave her one."

 

Jensen favoured Jared with a naughty grin; oh yeah, he’d did his very best to make sure that Jared was carrying their child just as soon as humanly possible. Pulling Jared fully into his lap Jensen changed the television channel from the hunting show he was watching to a romantic music channel and then he proceeded to show his mate just how happy he was about becoming a father.

__

 

As Jared predicted Emily was over the moon about becoming a big sister, ‘at last’, as she put it, “…because you know, dad, I’m the _only_ kid in my _whole_ class who doesn’t have at least _one_ yet”… she explained in a very dramatic and solemn tone. Jensen found her story so hysterically funny that he had to abruptly leave the kitchen and go spend some alone time in the garage. Later, when he’d gotten himself under control, he returned to find Emily telling Jared all about the things she was going to teach her new sibling.

 

Over the coming months, Emily would give her sage, five-year-old advice on everything that had to do with the baby. One afternoon when Jared had come to pick his daughter up from school, Misha had laughingly confided in him that Emily had been in serious discussions with several of her classmates about her big sister duties. Jared had shared with him that she’d dragged them all – and ‘all’ included her uncles Jeff and Chris – down to the local hardware store where they’d spent almost an hour discussing the various colour options available.

 

She’d finally decided that she wanted to paint the nursery either green or purple; “then, we can add flowers and teddy bears if it’s a girl or trucks and footballs if it’s a boy,” she’d declared wisely. By the time the nursery walls were painted a balanced combination consisting of soft shades of green, yellow, lavender, blue and cream several weeks later, she’d even divided up all of her toys, stuffed animals and books to share with her new sibling.

 

Misha knew he wasn’t supposed to have favourites amongst his students, and he’d been able to maintain that neutrality throughout his teaching career, but little Emily Padalecki was without a doubt the absolute exception. Her superior intelligence, her eagerness to learn, the way she always looked out for the younger or smaller kids in her class, plus her unique outlook on life put the little girl at the very top of his list. He was walking through the room, looking at what his students were doing and he paused by Emily’s desk. "That's a very cute picture you're drawing there, Emily; would you mind telling me who all the people in the picture are?" Misha asked. Today was the day of the week he devoted to art and music; that morning they’d sung songs and practiced for their end-of-term family concert and lunch he’d asked the class to draw a picture of their family. So far Emily's was the most interesting and most detailed one that he’d seen; he couldn’t help but marvel at her attention to detail as well as her natural gift for drawing itself.

Emily beamed brightly at her teacher; she liked Mr Misha a lot and she was always happy to talk about her family. "That's my daddy," Emily pointed to the tallest figure in her drawing, the one with a shaggy mop hair just like her dad had, and then she pointed at the figure next to him holding hands with Jared. "That's Jensen, he's my new dad," she informed him with a big smile. “He loves my dad very much,” she announced proudly before pointing to the two big brown things that Misha was sure had to be her dogs and he was proven right when Emily informed him, "that's Harley and Sadie, my puppies.”

 

Misha knew all about Harley and Sadie; just before Thanksgiving, Emily had come down with the flu and he’d stopped by her house to drop off class materials so that she wouldn’t be behind when she returned to school. Safely sequestered behind the side-yard gate, he dogs had been extremely boisterous in their greetings but when they’d come running into the house through their doggie door and noticed Misha sitting next to their Emily, they’d immediately changed their tune. He still remembered the panic in his gut when he’d thought they were going to tear him limb from limb, and he was positive that only Emily’s hoarse yet firm orders of “No!” and “Down!” had kept him intact.

 

Unaware of her teacher’s trip down memory lane, Emily had continued with her family introductions. “That's my Uncle Jeff, my Uncle Chris ***** and my Uncle Chad,” she pointed to each man in turn, “and that's my Aunties Sophia and Gene. Don't tell anyone but after my daddies and Uncle Jeff, Uncle Chris is my favourite," Emily confided to Misha in a low tone.

Misha raised his eyebrows; he knew how hard it was impress young Emily. "And why is Uncle Chris your favourite?" He didn't ask about a mother or another father figure; he didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Jared had a bad past but that he seemed to be happy now, if his newly mated status was any indication.

"Uncle Chris told me when I get older he’s going to teach me how to rip off an alpha’s knot and shove it down their throats if they don’t understand the word no,” Emily cheerful informed her teacher, completely missing the way he paled at her words.

 

_'Yes, I pity the alpha foolish or brave enough to try and win the heart of Miss Emily Padalecki; they’re going to get past have one scary family.'_ Misha couldn't help but let his gaze drift over to Nate, with his head bent over his paper the little boy was busy colouring in the sky over his family. The teacher had an eerie feeling that Nate was going to be the alpha who would try and succeed in winning the Padalecki-Ackles’ approval and thus Emily’s hand. _‘Only_ _time_ _will tell if_ _I’m_ _right or wrong.’_

 

"And who is that?" Misha asked pointing the floating blob in between Jared and Jensen.

 

Sitting herself up straighter, Emily very happily told her teacher, "That's my future little brother or sister. Daddy says I'm going to be a big sister in seven more months! I don't know why I have to wait so long but I'm going to be the best big sister ever," Emily stated proudly.

 

Misha had no doubts about that and quickly had to hide a wide smile as he wondered if next year Emily would be trying to sneak her new sibling in for show and tell.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Five years later_

Jensen loved waking up earlier than Jared, he loved lying in bed next to him, taking in the view his sleeping mate offered, and he especially loved the sight of Jared's swollen belly bared to his sight. "Hey, babies, how are we doing this morning?" Jensen asked in a soft whisper as he ran his hands over Jared's stomach, smiling as he felt several flutters and kicks against his hands.

"I'm starting to think that you have a pregnancy kink," Jared murmured as he lazily opened one eye. “You’re talking to our kids even more than Emily or I have!”

Jensen grinned; he wasn't going to deny it. "Only when it comes to you, my gorgeous omega.” He loved seeing Jared round and heavy, knowing that it was his child growing inside the body of the man he loved.

Jared’s snort turned into a giggle as Jensen’s fingers wandered across his ticklish spot – one that only appeared when he was expecting. He knew that his lover was telling the truth given that this was his second pregnancy with his mate and the alpha had acted silly so many times before, but always in the privacy of their bedroom. One time he’d awoken from a nap to discover his oh-so-macho alpha telling their unborn child a fairy tale; Jared had been very careful not to let Jensen know he’d been overheard.

 

Jared actually enjoyed being pregnant with his mate; Jensen treated him like a king, going to his doctor’s appointments with him, massaging his feet and his back, running him lovely bubble baths and even going out at midnight to get his hormonal lover a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Already he had given the man he loved a little boy and this time it had been confirmed early on that they were having twins. The day after that particular eventful visit to the doctor’s office Jensen had strutted around the precinct like a proud peacock sharing the news with anyone who stood still long enough to listen.

Since he was a small child all Jared had ever wanted was to have a loving mate and a large family of happy children; for so long he’d thought that his dream would never come true and then he’d meet Jensen Ackles. At long last he finally had everything he’d ever wanted and every day he and Jensen discovered new ways in which it was better than anything he could have ever dreamed of.

Jared carded his fingers through Jensen’s soft hair as he watched his mate continue to gently rub and scratch his belly. With two babies growing in one small space, his skin was stretched quite taut already and when Jensen grabbed the cocoa butter from their night table and started massaging it in, Jared’s groans of pleasure became almost orgasmic.

 

“Hey, look at this,” Jensen whispered, drawing his mate’s attention to his belly, “Watch.” He stroked one spot again and immediately their babies started poking and prodding his hand like crazy, making Jared laugh; just like him their children loved Jensen's touch.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Jared told his alpha, mesmerised by the pure joy shining in Jensen’s eyes.

“All the time, but I could hearing it a few more times a day wouldn’t bother me," Jensen grinned up his mate and waggled his eyebrows earning a hearty laugh from Jared. Desire suddenly flared in the alpha’s eyes and he surged upwards, intent on ravishing his oh-so-sexy omega.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on their bedroom door that interrupted them before they could even kiss. "Dad! Daddy! It's time to get up! We’re supposed to be leaving soon!" Emily's voice carried through the closed door.

Jensen pouted and turned to his mate but Jared quickly hid his face in the pillow to stop from seeing his grin; this wasn’t the first time Emily had interrupted her parent’s good time. "Can't we just send the kids off with Jeff and Chris and then we can stay here in bed all day?" Jensen suggested waiting until Jared looked at him again to lower his head and brush a teasing kiss across Jared's mouth.

Like every time Jensen kissed him Jared simply melted into him, becoming putty in the alpha’s hands, and when Jensen pulled back Jared smiled up at him with a glazed but happy look on his face. "Nothing would make me happier than to stay here but you promised Jason that you’d teach him how to throw a baseball today, remember?" Jared reminded Jensen that their four-year-old boy was no doubt waiting out in the hall with Emily and right on cue, four little fingers appeared beneath the door and waved at them.

 

“I found the ball, Daddy,” a small voice announced. Jason was in complete and total awe of his alpha dad, a feeling Jared understood completely and both men knew it would break Jason's heart if Jensen broke a promise to him.

 

Jensen was very proud of the fact that he’d never broken a single promise to their children, not even a small one, and he wasn't going to start now, no matter how much his alpha wanted to stay in bed with his beloved omega. "Fine,” he grumbled good-naturedly, “but after the barbeque you are all mine." Jensen tossed the covers away and got out of bed, turning back to lend a helping hand to his greatly off-balance lover. He knew full well that they were going to have a wonderful day, but he was ever-so-thankful that Emily and Jason would be sleeping over at their uncles Jeff and Chris' house tonight.

 

It had been a while since they’d had any alone time, and it wasn’t that Jensen begrudged spending as much time as possible with their kids, but… well… a pregnant Jared was his _biggest_ turn-on and he was getting a wee bit frustrated. Curiously, finding time for intimacy once there were children running about the house wasn’t something covered in the joke-based parenting book Jensen had received as a gag gift after he’d announced Jason’s impending birth.

"I'm always yours, you know," Jared purred as he stole a quick kiss from his mate. “Any time, any place.”

Jensen knew he was smiling like a fool as he said, "Yeah I know."

 

 

Jeffery grinned openly as a heavily pregnant Jared waddled down the steps with a protective Jensen hovering at his side while Emily and Jason held hands as they followed behind their dads. He could tell by the barely-noticeable petulant look in the alpha’s eyes that this was the last place Jensen wanted to be when, in just a few hours, he was going to have an entire weekend alone with his mate with no children around. It dawned on him that he probably didn't want to know what his nephew had promised in ordered to get Jensen to agree to come.

 

"Uncle Jeff!" The small blond boy cried out as he dropped his sister’s hand rushed towards him.

 

Jeff grinned as he scooped his great-nephew up in his arms. "Hey, Jason, look at how big you are getting." Jason was the perfect blend of the best of Jared and Jensen; he’d inherited Jensen's blond hair and a sprinkling of freckles across his nose and cheeks and Jared's dimpled smile and eyes that changed depending on his mood.

 

"Daddy is going to teach me how to throw a ball!" Jason happily informed his uncle, his own dimpled smile coming out to play as he held out his ball to the older man.

 

No one could deny that Jensen was a truly amazing father to both Emily and Jason, just as he would be to the twins once they were born. "Is that so?" Jeff asked. “Sounds like you’re gonna have a lot of fun.”

 

Jason nodded his head in excitement. "Uh-huh! Will you play too?" Jason asked with an irresistible, pleading look on his face.

 

Ten-year-old Emily couldn't help but laugh when she heard her uncle's groan. "Dad’s been teaching Jason his puppy dog look and as you can see Jason has got it mastered," she informed the older man as she strolled passed them on her way to see Nate, who was waving like a fool to attract her attention.

 

"Thank god you stopped him from teaching Amy that look," Jeff muttered to Chris as he set his nephew down so the little boy could play with his cousin. It didn’t escape Chris’ attention that his mate was keeping a very close eye on Nate who was standing just a little too close to Emily for either of their taste and the younger man chuckled out loud when he heard Jeff grumble something that was sure to be threatening under his breath.

 

Chris shook his head, amused as always at Jeff's overprotective nature; everyone but Jeff and Jensen could see – well they _saw_ but chose to ignore – that there was an excellent chance that Nate and Emily were going to end up together, especially considering the fact that Emily had already said that it would be so. "Yeah, well, Amy already has us wrapped around her little finger without any outside help; she didn't need Jared's puppy dog eyes as well.” Something caught his eye and Chris called over to Misha. “Hey, teach, you're going to have your hands full when these two end up in your class."

 

Misha and his mate, Matt, had become a welcome part of their family group back when he’d taught Emily, due in no small part to Emily’s great admiration for the man. Jared had found the strange and slightly crazy teacher rather interesting and they’d formed a fast friendship, one that had Jensen acting like a jealous alpha on several occasions. More often than not Jensen’s attempts to make sure that Misha knew that Jared was his were highly amusing to the others and to Jared's great pleasure. Secretly, they were all convinced that Jared enjoyed making Jensen jealous enough that he’d go all alpha over him and make his claim clear. The adults also suspected that it was this behaviour between the two men that explained why Jared was pregnant with twins this time around.

 

From his spot under the tree, happily cuddling with his mate in his lap, Misha grinned up at them. "I look forward to the challenge of teaching all the youthful and spirited children the Ackles-Padalecki clan can produce."

 

Jensen didn't care about anything the others were talking about; he could tell that his mate’s feet hurt and his back ached so he quickly got Jared seated in the chair that Jeff always provided for Jared to rest in. It was over-sized and thus big enough for him to slip in behind Jared; once he’d made sure that there was a cold drink within Jared’s easy reach, Jensen let his mate lean back and rest against his chest. He knew that their children would be busy for a while catching up with the others; it was rare for Genevieve, Alona and their two children, Ava and James, to get down for a visit. As an added bonus, Chad, Sophia and their son, Damon, had timed their annual visit to coincide with the family reunion; it was a blessing to have everyone together during the summer and with Jared and Danneel both pregnant, there was also going to be a baby shower secretly planned by the other omegas.

 

"This is nice all of us getting together," Jared murmured as he snuggled against Jensen's chest; the twins had been unusually active most of the night and he was a bit worn out. He was grateful that his children were busy; he needed to be held and pampered for a while and he wasn't quite ready to share his mate just yet.

 

Pressing a kiss against Jared's forehead Jensen had to agree. "Yeah, I guess it is. Still I think we’d have had a better time just the two of us in bed," Jensen pointed out as he nuzzled the sensitive skin behind his mate’s ear.

 

Shifting just enough so he could place a kiss on Jensen's chin, Jared grinned knowingly at his mate. "We both know you enjoy these get-togethers despite all your grumblings. Besides, the children will be too busy with their cousins to bother us, which leaves us plenty of time to sneak away for some alone time," Jared reminded his mate.

 

Jensen had to admit that Jared had a point; he actually did like their extended family get-togethers and he knew that it wouldn't be just Jason he’d be teaching how to throw a ball to, it would be all the other kids as well. But for now everyone else was occupied and he was content to sit with his mate resting in his arms and beneath his hands on Jared's stomach he could feel the flutters of their babies. He would always wonder how he’d gotten so lucky and no matter what Jared said, he knew _he_ truly was the lucky one; Jensen knew that he had hit the jackpot on that fateful when he’d met Jared and Emily and become a part of their little family.

 


End file.
